


I'll Always Protect You No Matter What Happens

by Neorulez



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Bromance, Drama, Fluff, Incest, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 07:00:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13782228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neorulez/pseuds/Neorulez
Summary: Sora and Roxas are unique faternal twins. They always do things together. Roxas always and will protect Sora even if it cost him his life. The two grow up and starts to have weird feelings for one another. Not knowing they been in love since they were younger. Sora and Roxas doesn't know what to do when they both have feelings for each other.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is old and I know there is a lot errors that I made, but I wanted to post this up since this is one of my works that I really love. If anyone wants to edit this story for me it will be very appreciated. SoS

A seven year old Vanitas was on the edge of a busy road with his six year old brother Ventus, five year old brother Roxas and Sora. They were faternal twins.

"When I grow up, I'm going to rule the world with an iron fist!" Vanitas shouted as pumped up his fist.

"I want to become a photographer!" Ventus yelled.

"So what is your dreams, Roxas, Sora?" Vanitas asked.

"Woxy and I are going to get married then we're going to have kids and live happily ever after like Cinderella did and her husband. Also Woxy wants to become a singer!" Sora turned around at Roxas who was blushing,

"You two can't get married! Boys are suppose to like Girls! If you do that mama and daddy will hate you forever and ever..." Vanitas said.

"Why? Mommy? Daddy? Hate me... why?" Sora tears full up and begin to escape his face.

"Don't cry.. Sor-Sor! Of course we can get married! Van is just a jerkwad! Don't listen to him!" Roxas pulled the brunette into a tight hug as he gave Vanitas a death glare.

"If you get married you've alot of planning to do. Firsr you've to pick out an outfit to wear. Secondly, what kind of cake would you like. Third, invite guests. Fourth, see who wants to be your bridemaids and flower girl. Fifth, whose going to be your right hand man also." Ventus explained thoroughly.

"I can't wait until I get married to Woxy!" Sora exclaimed.

"I guess.. you two can get married! But if you're... I want the cake to be chocolate with strawberries." Vanitas mentioned.

"Ok, ok, cake and strawberries it is." Roxas said scribbling it down on his notepad.

"Well we better get home before it gets dark or mom will have a moose." Vanitas started walking as Ven followed behind him.

"Sor-Sor..?" Roxas poke his twin's arm.

"Yes Woxy?" Sora turned around to face his brother.

"Are... are.. you sure.. that.. um you want to marry... me..?" stammered embrassed Roxas, who was reddening.

"Of course Woxy! I love you! I'll never ever change my mind! We're going to get married even if humanity doesn't want us to." Sora said.

Roxas eyes widened. "So-Sor.. would you get mad if I... umm well kiss you..?" He wondered.

"No," Sora answered. "But if you want to kiss me.. I guess that will be alright since I'm your fiancee."

Roxas and Sora face one another, the oldest twin which was Roxas softly kiss Sora on the cheek.

Sora reddened. "How was it?" Roxas asked, timidly.

"It was wonderful Woxy.." Sora said softly.

"Come on you love birds! I kinda want to go home today actually!" Vanitas called out to his younger brothers.

"Sor-Sor promise me... that you would never kiss anyone besides me, ok?" Roxas hold up his pinkie finger.

"I promise... Woxy... I'll only kiss you." Sora said also putting up his pinkie finger.

After shaking with recognition of promise, Sora and Roxas walk hand to hand as they followed older they got home. Their mother was being her usual happy-self as she sat down on the sofa watching her favorite soap opera. She pyshed! The new episode that she dying to see was on. She finally going to fine out if Anthony was Mike's long-lost-brother-who-apparently-killed-his-wife-and-kids-but-at-the-end-he-actually-trying-to-protect-him.

"Mama what are you cooking tonight for dinner?" Sora asked as he pulled on her dress.

"I'm cooking spaghetti, garlic bread, and desert we're having chocolate cake!" She answered.

At the Beach...

Sora left the living room to see what Vanitas, Roxas, and Ventus was doing. They were not in their rooms. Where are they? Omigosh did they get eaten my aliens? Sora asked inside his mind. He decided to see if they were outside playing so he went in the kitchen to get a bottle of water to drink.

He gulped it down then threw it away. Sora told his mom that he'll be at the beach. "Be careful, dear! Also, don't forget to come back before it

becomes dark!" She yelled. Sora walked closer and closer to the beach as he spotted Roxas and a girl with long blonde hair laughing.

Roxas slowly turned around to look at Sora. "Don't just stand there like a statue Sor-Sor come meet Nami!" Roxas proclaim. Sora walk over and sat next to the girl. "Don't be shy Nami-chan go introduce yourself to Sor-Sor." Roxas said. "H-Hello... m-m-my name is N-Na- Namine." She says introducing herself trying avoiding eye contact.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Sora Hiwagawa!" Sora beamed at her. She blushed.

"So what game should we play?" Roxas asked.

"We can play Simon says..?" Namine suggested shyly.

"What a great idea Nami!" Sora exclaim as he tackle Namine.

She quickly turn tomato red.

"Sor-Sor! Look what you did to Nami! She fainted!" Roxas shouted.

"Oh no! Nami!" Sora gasped.

Namine merely open her eyes as she seens Sora holding her hand.

She immediately got up, and gaze timidly at the her feet.

"Are you ok?" Roxas asked, concern.

"Y-Ye- Yes...Roxas." She said stuttering.

"Ok on with the game!" Sora shouted.

"Alright, um.. whose going to be Simon though?" Roxas asked tilting his head back and forth.

"Since Nami thought of the game, she should be Simon." Sora said.

"O-Ok... S-Si- Simon says touch your elbow," Namine didn't know what to say next but then an idea pop out of her head, "Touch your knee."

Sora and Roxas touch there elbow.

"You can't trick us that easily Nami!" Sora said gleefully.

"Touch your head." Namine says.

Sora really paid attention to what she say and touch his head.

"You're out Sor-Sor!" Roxas pointed out.

"Aww.. this sucks!" Sora pouted as he kick a pebble.

Roxas eventually became the winner.

"What should we play next?" Sora wondered.

"We can't play anything its getting to late Sor-Sor." Roxas stated.

Sora pouted. "Awwww! B-But I really wanted to play with Nami more!"

Namine blush when he heard brunette said her name. She clutch her shirt and looked down at her feet.

"Nami do you want me to walk you home?" Sora asked, pointing at himself.

"N-No... its ok." Namine answered.

Sora was disappointed but he gave her a why-don't-you-want-me-to-walk-home look.

Even though Vanitas, Roxas, and Ventus insisted on walking her home, she gave them same answer as the brunette.

Hiwagawa House...

Then Roxas, Sora, Ventus, and Vanitas walk home and when they arrive there was a scent of food in kitchen. They hurried and ran towards the

kitchen but got scolded by their mother who told them to wash their hands first before they ate. Once they wash their hands, they ate dinner then desert.

Afterwards they took a bath and eventually went to bed.

Next Day...

The next day at school Roxas, Sora, and Namine walk hand to hand too school and back. They went to the beach to play Simon Says. Blitzball, Hide Go Seek, and Freeze tag. Every single day would do this.

"It sooooo hot," Sora whine while laying on his stomach, "This weather is unnatural!"

"Keep your mouth shut and it would probably me less hot," Vanitas snorted. "Van you're sooooooo mean!" Sora sang. "Thank you for the comment, Sora."

"U-Umm.. e-ever-every- everyone... I bought you..?" Namine says stumbling on some of her words.

Ventus, Sora, Roxas, and Vanitas looked at Namine to see she was holding five sea salt ice creams. "Gimme! I want all of tthem!" Vanitas shouted almost about to tackle her.

Namine panics. N-No... that's not f-fa- fair... w-we have t-to s-sh-share... um," she quickly glances down at her feet and freezes when she realize that Vanitas didn't really didn't care. She couldn't give Vanitas all of ice creams it wouldn't be fair for the rest of them... she couldn't stand up to Van.. he's scary!

"Stop being greedy Van," Ventus wack Van on his head, "Don't you see that Nami spend her money to buy each one of a sea salt ice cream.

"I'm sorry about Van. He's just greedy." Roxas stated who also wanted to tackle her to get one of the sea salt ice cream but hold it in.

"Are you ok Namine? You look frighten..." Sora asks worriedly.

"I-I'm ok.." Namine says meekly.

"How about we pass out sea salt ice cream to everyone." Ventus said. Vanitas was about to take all them when... Ventus glared at him with menacing eyes. "Van sit DOWN!" Causing Vanitas's entire body to jump from his brother's voice, letting his eyes bulging out.

"Sit DOWN! Stay there to... while I get your ice cream." Ventus pointed at the sand.

Vanitas sat there frighten. How did Ven get so scary..? Van asks himself in his thoughts.

Roxas feels bad for Van but he is happy when he gets his sea salt ice cream.

"H-Here y-you... go..." Namine said frightenedly as she handed him a ice cream.

"Thank you!" He exclaims as he aggressively devours his ice cream.

Namine, Sora, Ventus, Roxas, and Vanitas all sits dowm on the sand; Sora is smiling and happy like his normal self. Vanitas lays down on the sand and fallen to sleep. Ventus did the same. "I'm going to the bathroom." Roxas said getting up and leaving the beach to go fine nearest rest room.

"Erm, Namine... whats your mom and dad like?" Sora asks straightforwardly.

Namine drops her ice cream and looks down at her feet miserably. "M-My m-mo- mom... and d-da- dad have a divorce. My mom go passed away in a car accident so I live with my... stepfather..."

"I-I I-I- I'm... s-so... s-so-sor- sorry... I-I... shouldn't have mention it..." Frantically Sora apologizes.

"No, don't leave," Namine pulled Sora's shirt. "I-Its OK... I-I... already got over it.."

Sora feels bad for even saying such things, so he pulls Namine into a warm embrace. "Forgive... me... Namine..." He says, quietly.

"My father and mother passed away in an car accident five months ago." She looks grievously down at ice cream that had fallen onto the ground.

"..." Sora didn't know what to say too Namine that could make her happy.

"Hey I'm back what did i mi-" Roxas came back to see Namine ran past him crying making Ven and Van awake from their slumber.

"I-I'm so s-so-sor- sorry." Namine says as tears ran down her face nonstop.

Next Day at school...

It wasn't the same. Only Roxas and Sora was walking hand to hand today. "What did you say to Nami the other day?" Roxas asks.

Sora didn't hear his brother, he was deep in thought, and distracted.

"SORA!" Roxas shouted snapping Sora out of his gaze.

"Hm? Did you say something Woxy?" Sora turned to look at his brother.

"Yeah... I did... you look deep in though today," Roxas says, "I wanted to know what happen between you and Nami the other day."

"Well... I kinda-" Sora couldn't tell Roxy but he wouldn't lie to his brother.

"Soa ask what my parents are like and I told him that they divorce and then my mom passed away." Namine says coldly with no emotions in her eyes.

Roxas didn't know what to say. "I-Is-Isn- Isn't it a beautiful day to go to the beach?" Sora tried to brighten up the mood but it didn't work.

"Lets go to class... Namine." Roxas took the blonde's hand leaving Sora behind.

Sora knew that Roxas would be mad at him for making Namine well... the way she was... but he didn't mean to... what is he suppose to do to make them forgive him.

In english class...

Namine knew Sora didn't mean to do what he did, but she couldn't face him, right now or never.

"Don't worry about Nami.. I know Sor-Sor was a bit to..." Roxas struggled with right words to say.

"Its ok.. Roxy.. I'm fine." Namine says with an uneasy smile.

Sora enteres the classroom, where student's are laughing and idly talking with their companions.

Sora sat at the back today, he couldn't bare Roxas and Namine looking at him, he felt bad for what he did.

"Hey! Can I sit here?" A boy with silver hair, name Riku Yoshida, asked.

"Yeah.. . nobody else wants to sit with me." Sora answered sadly.

"Cheer up ok, I don't want to see you sad it kinda makes me sad," Riku says, "Your name is Sora, right?"

Sora nodded his head. "Yeah why...? "Because we're are going to me best friends thats why!" Riku proclaim.

Then out of nowhere a girl with auburn hair with cerculean eyes like Sora's came in.

"Yeah! We'll be the three musketeers!" She exclaim pumping her arm up.

"Yes! Musketteers!" Sora also pump up his hand.

"We'll always be together no matter what!" Riku shouted.

The auburn girl nodded. "I'm Kairi Kimura! I just move here!" Her eyes sparkled as she glance at Sora and Riku.

"I'm Sora Hiwagawa and this is Riku Yoshida." Sora greeted.

"Whats up?" Riku says coolly.

Kairi giggled. "Whats so funny?" Sora asked tilting his head.

"Oh nothing." She answers.

Girls are so weird Sora says in his mind.

In front of the class...

"Don't worry Nami. I'll be with you the entire day." Roxas reassures her.

She smiles self consciously. "T-Th- Thank you."

Sora had an urgue to go near Namine to apologize but he didn't want to make a scene.

Then the teacher came and said, "Ok. Everyone today is day when I give everyone their roles in our play. Remenber if you complain whose your partner is we will never ever do this again."

"I want to be with Roxas!"

"No fair I want Roxy-chan!"

"I pick Sora as my partner!" .

"I want Sora to me my partner! I already asked him yetsertday!"

"I call dibs on Riku!"

"No I want Riku!"

"I want Kairi to be my partner then!"

"No I already asked her the other day!"

"No you didn't LIAR!"

"You're a liar!"

"I want Namine!"

"No Nami is mind!"

"Enough! Everyone sit down!" The teacher instructed.

All of the students took their seats.

The teacher gave half the class, their partners. "Take out your notebooks, kids, because whoever I call is going to be your script partner for the play and entire year."

"Namine Ume and Sora Hiwagawa."

Namine couldn't believe what she was hearing; She blocks her ears as she sees the brunette coming towards her. She is paired with SORA how is going to deal with this?

"Don't worry Nami. Its ok going to be, I promise." Roxas guarantee.

Namine smile at Roxas calmly. "Roxy you're the best."

Roxas smiled back and left to go with his partner which was a girl name Kairi Kimura.

Sora came next to her and sat down not saying anything. Namine felt very, very, very odd when brunette was around her. To her, he was like someone who would never give up no matter what; He was inevitable! He had ALL the same classes she had and even if she wanted to change them, there wasn't no point of doing that because it was almost the end of the year.

Sora's body completely was chill to the bone. He didn't know what to say or do?

"Sora... I forgive you... it wasn't your fault... I shouldn't have been mad... you're the only... person I knew who actually asked me what happen to me without blowing it out of porportion. Everyone felt sorry for me and I thought you were one of those peopleSora." Namine explain.

Sora is speechless, he was going to apologize, but she did, so he nods his head, telling her, he understands. "So does that mean we're friends?"

Sora raises his brow inquisitively.

"Of course!" She exclaims.

"Nami! Thank you soooooo much I though you hated me!" Sora yells audibly.

"Never! Sora! I would never hate you as long as I live." She says.

They smiled at one another and rehearsal their scripts that teacher had pass out.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

In few days everything went back to normal. Sora, Roxas, and Namine walk hand to hand too school and home. And as usual they went to the beach to play Simon says, blitzball, hide and go seek, and tag. They have been doing this two years now straight. Like usual Sora and Roxas waited at the beach, hoping Namine would come but she never did.

"Where is Nami?" Sora wondered.

"Prehaps, she already went home." Roxas says.

"Its only noon." Sora mentions.

"I know. I think we should go to her house." Roxas suggests.

"Wait- Woxy I don't think we even knows where she lives." Sora stated.

"Guys! Over here!" Namine proclaims running towards them.

"Nami! Where have you been?" Roxas asks.

"At home." She answers, avoiding their gaze.

"Liar, Liar, pants on fire," Sora murmurs, "Nami tells us where you really were."

"I... Sor-Sor... Roxy..." Namine didn't know what to tell them.

"You're leaving the island is that reason you've been ignoring us?" Sora inquires.

"Y-Ye- Yes... thats why." Namine stutters.

"We'll miss you Nami." Sora and Roxas hug Namine tightly.

"I'll miss you guys also... but don't worry I'm not leaving until next week." She says, reassuring the two boys.

"Yay! Lets play pirate with Riku, Kairi, Ven, and Van!" Sora exclaims.

"Yeah.. lets play!" Namine proclaims.

Roxas, Namine, and Sora spotted Riku, Kairi, Ven, and Van laying down on the grasss quietly nearby. "HEYYYYY! Guys come play pirate with us!" Sora shouts enthusiastically.

"Ooooh I want to play! I call dibs on the captain!" Vanitas yells.

"I guess, we can play," Riku says, "I'll be some random swordman."

"I can be the navigator." Kairi volunteers.

"I want to cook!" Ventus arouses.

"I'll me medic!" Namine yawps.

"I'll be musician." Roxas said.

"I'll be the happy-go-lucky person!" Sora chirped

"So.. where exactly are we going to get a boat?" Vanitas asked

"My father has one. We can borrow it." Riku suggested.

"Ok mateys go get yee boat!" Vanitas ordered. 

"Aye, aye, aye, captain!" Everyone besides Vanitas shouted going to get the boat.

Few minutes later they came back with a rusty boat. "What the heck is that?' Vanitas asked in disgust by just looking at it.

"Its our boat, silly!" Kairi exclaimed to Vanitas, punching him playfully on the arm.

"Ughh... ahem... Riku can I talk with you for a moment?" Vanitas asked.

"Sure," Riku replied. "Whats wrong captain?"

"How can I say this without being mean? Um first of all when I mean by a boat I thought of Titanic not piece of shit. We're not going to ride on some pile of shit, you hear? We either give it a paint job or we throw it away and fine a new boat cuz I'm not really feelin' this boat." Vanitas stated.

"Don't worry, captain! I'm sure we can do some adjustments to it." Riku assured.

"Some? This piece of shit doesn't just need "some" adjustments! It needs an entire make over! We need a bathroom, kitchen, bedrooms, and place to keep the boat in track! Do you understand the words thau are coming out of my mouth cuz if you're not, I'll repeat mysellf over and over AGAIN!" Vanitas shouted.

"Yes, I do understand, captain but you're being absurd with these ideals you've. A bathroom, kitchen, bedrooms, and place to keep the boat in track? Nonsense! We're only going to sail it for today and thats it. There is not reason why we should go build the things inside of." Riku mentioned

"Arghhh! You're going to built all these things inside of that piece of shit of boat that you've bought back! If you're not I'm gonna kick you out of the crew!" Vanitas yells angrily.

"You can't kick me out!" Riku shouted.

"Yes, I can. I'm the captain, remenber?" Vanitas reminded, cleverly. 

"A lousy, self-centered, unappreciative, captain!" Riku retorted.

"Tch, whatever! We don't need you or your piece of SHIT! Leave already! Your tainting my air!" Vanitas snarled.

"YOU litttle!" Riku yelled at Vanitas with menacing eyes.

"Hurry up and scadantal! I don't want you or your boat here!" Vanitas growled. 

"I am not going anywhere!" Riku stands there while Vanitas is throwing a fit.

"You're so annoying Riku!" Vanitas muttered.

"Your ANNOYINNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG!" Riku sang in high pitch voice.

"Well you're stupiiiiiid!" Vanitas singed.

"Stop fighting! Enough of your brickering! Just get along for once! Please! Yunno guys it will be better if you erm... well get along! Namine is spending her last days here and well you're ruining it by fighting! Why can't you get along for just once? Hm? So i beg of you kiss up and makeup! Everything will be ok I just know it if you jus-" Sora tired to tell them.

"Hell no! Sora I am not apologizing to this pretty-boy! He needs to apologize to me! I don't care what you say or do cuz he needs to APOLOGIZE to ME!" Vanita interjected as he growls.

"Apologize? Hah! Very funny but you're the one who needs give me a apology," Riku snorted, "You only care about yourself thats why don't have friends your age because you're selfish!"

"SELFISH!" Vanitas screech, he walks up to Riku and pushes him onto the sand.

Riku pushes back and tackles him. The two starts throwing punches and kicks. Sora panics. "S-St-Sto- Stop!" Riku and Vanitas ignored Sora as they kept attacking each other viciously. "They both socked each other in face, and jolted back up to punch each other in face. This went ten minutes.

"Hey Sora I'm- Ahhhh whats going on! Guys stop fighting you're going to hurt one another!" Namine rushed over and sheilded Riku who was about to get hit by Vanitas.

Vanitas froze. "Namine! Get out of the way!"

"No." She says.

"Don't intervene!" Riku tells Namine.

"Sorry, Riku but I'm not going to listen too neither one of you. Stop fighting! Look at yourself! You're hurting one another! Don't you see if you keep fighting your going to end up, killing each other! This isn't nessecary! We'll built everything inside of boat so please stop fighting, promise me that you guys would never fight ever again as long as you're still living? PROMISE ME DAMMIT!" Namine cried out pleadingly.

"Fine, since you're beggin' I guess we can forget about it. I promise?" Vanitas put up his pinkie finger.

"I also promise." Riku also put up his pinkie finger.

Namine, Riku, and Vanitas shake on it.

"Yay! You guys made up soooo let go play pirate!" Sora exclaims.

"Lets go Riku." Vanitas says.

"Aye, aye, aye captain." Riku follow Namine, Vanitas, and Sora to beach.

End of the week...

Sora was going to miss Namine.

He was going to go home and cry for hours.

It was sad today, usually it be all happy in the classroom.

Probably because Namine was leaving. Even though it was new year, Sora didn't get any classes with Roxas, Namine, Riku, or Kairi.

He pouted. He always had classes with Roxas why didn't he had any class with his friends. He once asked the principle. "The principle told him he can't just put students together who were friends dilly dally because it will cause distruction among the classmates. If he did Sora in same class as Roxas and them it wouldn't be good."

One day at recess, Sora was walking around, he had remenbered that Namine was at home packing, Roxas was sick, Riku got expelled, nand Kairi went to the dentist for a check up. He was sitting in sand box all alone. The brunette didn't have any other friends besides the ones he already had.

Sora was getting bullied by these jerks who constantly dislike him for an odd reason. They surrounded him as they started talking at once.

"Look at his legs! They're so creamy! That means he's actually a she!"

"Hey how about we put him in this cinderella outift! I think he would really look a girl if he wear it."

"Yeah! Thats such a great idea!"

"Soraaaa... don't be shy we just wanna play!"

Evil grins plastered on their faces. Sora gulp. "Someone please save me."

"Heeeheee... I can't wait to see what he looks like."

"How many times do I've to tell you, he's a she!"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Lets go put the costume on him already!"

They put the cinderella costume on him. "Lets throw away his clothes."

"Good idea."

They were snickering, taking pictures, beating him, and lastly making fun of him.

Sora was scared, he just wanted normal day at school. When they finished, they left Sora there injured.

His eyes full with tears. Then suddenly the yard duty pondered in the bathroom. He was shocked when he saw brunette beat half to death.

"Who did this to you?" He asked.

"I...I...want to go home!" stammered Sora.

"Alright lets take you to the office." He pick Sora up and walk to the office.

Principle Kazami asked what happen but Sora wasn't going to tell him.

So he decided to call his mom.

"Hello Hiwagawa Residance speaking."

"This is Principle Kazami speaking. I'm calling about your son Sora."

"Did he go in trouble?"

"No ma'am. But he got beating my some older kids. He won't tell us who did it. I was wondering if you want to take him home for today. He was wearing a cinderella costume, I pressume he got harass."

"I will pick him up immediately!"

"Ok. Bye."

When Mr. Kazami got off the phone, he told Sora that his mother was on his way and should sit down. Sora patiently waited as he read some magizines that were on the local desk.

"Sora Hiwagawa your mother is here!" exclaims one of the woman in the front desk.

Sora ran towards his mom as she gave him a tight embrace.

Sora got home but was questioned by Roxas who wanted to know what happen. He didn't tell his brother though neither did he told Vanitas or Ventus when they got home and also asked what happen. They would it mad if they found out who did it, definitely Roxas.

So without his mom nor his brothers looking, he went to the beach. It was a gloomy day. Sora has bruises everywhere on his body. He didn't care though.

He sat there quietly by himself as he hiss in pain of the vaseline that was all over his wounded body.

Namine whistle to get the Sora attention. He lazily turned around to look at the blonde girl. "Sor-Sor what happen to your face!" Namine gasp out while petting his cheek delicately.

"Its nothing." Sora claim avoiding her gaze.

"It isn't nothing, Sora! Tell me what happen right now!" She demanded eyeballing his eyes.

"Well, I trip and this is how I got these wounds." He answered lying underneath his breath.

"Liar, Liar, pants on fire!" Namine yells pointing at him with her finger.

"I'm not a liar! Seldom. But not always." Sora says.

"You're a liar. Yes, maybe every now and but you're still a liar though." Namine declared.

"Whatever." was all Sora had said before turning around to look a the ocean.

"Sor-Sor. I'm sorry if I made you mad but I just want to know what happen to you." She said worriedly.

"I got beat up, then they put throw away my unform, next they put me in a cinderella costume, afterwards they beat me, and if I said anything to anyone they were going to beat me!" Sora blurted out as tears escape down her face.

"Sor-Sor did they threaten you?" She asks pulling brunette into a warm embrace.

"No, but I knew they were anyway if I did so please don't tell anyone, definitely Woxy! He get furious and would beat them up and get expended! I know he would so please! I'm begging you don't tell NOBODY!" Sora shriek.

"Ok, ok, I promise." Namine assures brunette.

"Good, lets make a promise." Sora says, taking out his pinkie finger and shakes it with recognition with Roxas.

"GET YOUR WILTHY MITS OFF NAMINE!" a look alike of Riku shouted tackling Sora onto the sand.

"Riku! Why did you attack me?" Sora wheeze out dusting the sand off of his clothes.

"Shut up! I'm not Riku! I'm Ryuu Yoshida! RYUU! Not RIKU!" Ryuu screech.

"Riku? Stop playing games! I know your tricks and its not going to work on me! Why did you interrupted my conversation with Nami?" Sora yelled standing up.

"How many times do I've to tell you! I'm RYUU! I'm not my twit of twin brother Riku! Hand over Namine, immediately! I'm the one whose suppose to protect Namine! I promise her, I'll! Not you so take a hike!" Ryuu growled pushing Sora onto the sand.

"Whats your problem Rik-" Sora said but got interrupted.

"My name is RYUU! You nimcompoop! It your names straight! I don't even look like my brother!" Ryuu interjected.

"Ryuu. Be nice to Sora. He's my friend." Namine says.

"This isolent nincompoop is your friend! Pshaw! You got to me kidding me." Ryuu said not believing what blonde haired girl was saying.

"HEY! I'm not a nincoomppoop!" Sora shouted.

"Its nincoompoop." Ryuu corrected.

"Oh whatever, anyway what is this protectingthing? Since when did you've a crush on Nami, Riku?" Sora asked smirking at Ryuu.

"Stop calling me that! I don't like her that way! She just a friend and I am her protector! I must protect her fiends like yourself!" Ryuu yells.

"Ha Ha very funny, Riku but I am not going to fall for your games." Sora says, "I know you're trying to claim that you're someone else to get back me for eating your cake last week!"

"My name is RYUU! How many times do I have to tell you that?" Riku asks.

"Riku... seriously stop playing games I know its you... so please stop, your making a fool out of yourself..." Sora sighed.

Ryuu was getting angry and angry by each minute so he socked brunette right in the face.

"What the heck why did you hit me RIKU?" Sora questioned in anger.

"MY NAME ISN'T RIKU!" Ryuu shouted.

"Riku! I know its you so apologize to me right now for socking me in the face or I'll tell Kairi on you!" Sora bellow out.

"YOUIDIOTIDON'TGIVEASHITYOULITTLES***!MYNAMEISRYUUYOSHIDADAMMIT!" Ryuu burst out reaching his limit.

"Temper, temper. If keep that up no girl would like you, remenber what Kairi said Riku. Its ok I forgive you for hitting me. It wasn't your fault. It was your ill temper." Sora told him.

"I had enough talking to this fool lets go Namine." Riku pulls onto Namine's arm.

"Wait," Namine said, "Let me say goodbye to him first."

"Alright but I am not going to wait any longer," Ryuu told her," Remenber what my father had said before we left home."

"I haven't just go to the dock, I promise I'll ne there." Namine reassures Ryuu who nods and leaves to talk alone with the brunette.

"Where are you going with Riku?" Sora asked with smirk on his face.

"Its not what you think Sora. That isn't Riku. He's his twin brother Ryuu. His mother and father divorced. Riku's twin and his older brothers are going to live in Twilight Town and I happen to be coming alone since their father know my adopted father Genisis so we're going to be attending the same junior high together." Namine explained.

"Mmhmm sure they do." Sora murmur.

"Seriously Sor-Sor! I am not kidding! I am going to be there for my fourteen years of school so I am going to be with Ryuu and his family must of my time!" Namine exclaims.

"Riku and his family isn't moving, plus he doesn't have a twin. He would've told me. Just admit you and Riku are going dock to have a romantic evening together!" Sora shouted with a sly smile on his face.

Namine scoffed and walk towards brunette, then lifted up his face to hers. "Sor-Sor I love you." Namine said sweetly pecking a kiss on his cheek.

Sora was reddening. "W-Wh- Why d-di- did y-yo-you kiss me?" He manage to stutter out.

"I love you Sora." She had said again.

Sora's face turned scarlet as he hid his face. "But don't you like Riku?" He asks.

"No, I love you," Namine says, "I...I... wanted to confess at school but I had to pack, Sora, I just wanted to tell you that I...I..."

"Its ok. I understand." Sora knew what she was going to say next so he interrupted her.

"Namine! Namine! Time to go!" a voice called out.

"I've to go.." Namine said sadly.

"Don't worry we'll meet again." Sora reassures her.

"How do you know?" Namine wondered.

"I just have a feeling." He answered.

"Bye bye Sora! Promise me we'll meet again!" Namine called out as she ran towards the dock and wave goodbye.

"I promise!' Sora shouted.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Years has passed by Roxas and Sora was in the fifth grade, Ventus was in sixth grade, and Vanitas was in seventh grade. Namine been moved to Twilight Town. Sora forgotten all about the day when he met the a look alike of Riku but he never brought up it to any of his friends or brothers. Neither did he brought up when Namine kiss him either.

Roxas had a girlfriend but she was too controlling so he broke up with her. He begin to make friends with other people. Axel, Xion, Demyx, and Zexion were his official best friends. They always stick together no matter what happen. Even though they never met his brother or his other friends from his childhood. He spend most of his time with them, it was quiet surprising for the people who was in his pre-school and fourth grade class that they never saw him with Sora.

What changed them so suddenly? Why weren't they hanging out? Nobody ever knows why. They asked them but they just ramble on about something else. Did they have a fight? Anywhom. Ventus never really know why Sora and Roxas were being distant towards one another it was big secret and only they knew about it.

Ventus continued his life though and stop pondering about his brothers lifes. He didn't have a girlfriend but he had excellent friends. He declined every girl he incountered. Everyone guess he wasn't really interested in girls but that wasn't true. He hasn't found a girl who he has chemistry with. Aqua and Terra assured him that he would one day fine a girl who was the perfect match. He loved Aqua and Terra dearly, they always had his back no matter what the consequences was. They did everything together just like.. when he was little and hang out with his brothers.

Everything seem to change suddenly... they really didn't communicate to one another.. it was sad to see such things in Hiwagawa household, definitely when Sora and Roxas stop talking to each other.

Vanitas had plently of people who wanted to become his friends or date him but he wouldn't let no one come close to him. It wasn't because he was antisocial or shy. He didn't seem to want anyone near him. He always sat my himself at lunch. He wouldn't cooperate if there was a group project, he was just get an F. His teachers were worried about him, and asks his parents what was wrong with him. They didn't have answers. All of his peers wondered what happen these pass years, nobody knew besides his brothers... who was also keeping secrets.

Sora still hang out with Kairi and Riku. He met three other students from his class. Selphie, Wakka, and Tidus was his best friends as well. They played blitzball together, turth or dare, the truth, and so on.

Even though Sora, Roxas, Ventus, and Vanitas wasn't hanging out with one another they still hang out secretly. Roxas and Sora made a promise one day saying, "Even when we're going to our separate ways, I know you'll always be in my heart." Soon afterwards, they found out that their parents were going to divorced.

That crushed all of them when they found out. Mrs. Hiwagawa was moving to the Land of Departures, she took Ventus along with her. Roxas wanted to attend a music school in The Land That Never Was with his friends so he went with his father. Vanitas didn't want to be near his parents so he took action into so hands and went somewhere without nobody knowing. But their mother guess he went to Traverse Town or Hallow Bastion.

Sora stay in Destiny Islands with his grandmother.

In Roxas's Apartment...

More years has passed by, Roxas is a sophmore. He found out that his father got remarried and had a baby. He couldn't stand being there so he save up his money and moved with Axel, Xion, Demyx, and Zexion leaving everything behind. He move to Twilight Town. Finding out that his mother came here few months ago and came down with a rare heart disease and soon pass away. He was astonished when Ventus came to tell him.

"I'm sorry Roxas. I should have told you sooner." Ventus said, looking down at his shoes sadly.

"Its ok." Roxas didn't cry, he just smiled.

"I told Vanitas, he says he'll becoming to funeral." Ventus mention.

"So did you tell Sora yet?" Roxas asks.

"..." Ventus didn't say anything, he just looked away.

"Don't worry Ven. I'll tell him. He is coming here with Gram right?" Roxas turned to look at his brother.

On Airplane...

"Sora! Your father is so generous! I couldn't believe he actually save up all his money so I can attend school with you!" Tidus chimed.

"Well he just insisted on paiding your way and he wouldn't took 'no' for an answer." Sora said.

"H-He... really wanted me to go?" Tidus look at Sora.

"Of course we all wanted you to come! Tidus you're are friend!" Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Selphie proclaims.

"T-Th-Tha-Than- Thank y-you guys..." Tidus says as tears escape down his cheeks.

"Stop crying! Did you actually believe we would leave you at Destiny Islands for sophmore year? What kind kind of friends do you think we're?" Selphie wacks Tidus on the head.

"Oww that really hurted!" Tidus complain rubbing his head.

"We're almost there kids, just hang tight for a little more!" shouted Sora's grandma.

Twilight High School Cafeteria...

"God, I hate coming to school!" Vanitas squash his meatloaf.

"Gross! Stop doing that didn't your mother ever taught you any manners?" Larxene sneered.

"Well she did but I didn't really follow them. She's dead by the way so there isn't any point of me learning them now is there?" Vanitas says, putting his hands behind his head.

"I'm very sorry. I didn-" Larxene apologize.

"Its ok." Ventus interjected.

"We got over it already." Vanitas assures Larxene.

"Already? That is quite a shock. I thought you guys were still down in the dump." Axel says disappointed.

"We got over it. And for your information I was never sad. Maybe.. seldom but not always!" Vanitas says, "Anyway are you sad?"

"He probably wanted to cuddled up with Roxas one more time." Hayner mutters as a smirk plastered on his face.

Axel glare at messy blonde. "Anywayyyyy I heard you guys have brother? I just wondering what is he like?"

"Why did you change the topic so suddenly? Are you embrassed, Axel?" Hayner asks with smirk still on his face.

"Shut up blondie at least I not beggin' Seifer to fuck me!" Axel spat out.

"Pffff! I hate Seifer! And for your information I am straight." Hayner stated.

"Yeah.. sure you're. Straight as twistie." Vanitas murmurs.

"Calm down you two," Roxas coos, "Remenber we don't want to cause a scene again."

"It wasn't my fault it was this pyro right here! He is the one who brought the lighter in the first place!" Hayner shouts out.

"He started Roxy! Big bad Hayner is being mean to be!" Axel says, childish voice as he clings on the blonde.

"Tch! Whatever!" was all Hayner had said.

"Ok lets talk about something else shall we!" Ventus shouts trying to change the subject.

"Oh yeah! My brother. He's not here yet but I promise we'll introudce you to him." Roxas manage to say before turning around.

"What is this Sora like?" Larxene rolls her eyes when Xion asks the question.

"He's kinda..." Ventus didn't have right words to say what was Sora personality was.

"Well are you going to tell us or are you going to keep us wondering?" Hayner asks.

Olette and Pence came in and sat next to them. "What are you talking about?" Olette asks.

"We're talking about Sora who is apparently Roxas, Ventus, and Vanitas's brother." Axel answers.

"Wait you guys have a brother!" Olette and Pence gasps out.

Roxas, Ventus, and Vanitas nods.

"Well tell us about him! Don't keep us hanging!" Axel yells.

Back On Airplane...

"Finallyyyyyyyyy!" Sora exclaims bouncing in the air.

"Sora did you drink any caffine this moring! Yunno caffine is bad for you!" Sora grandma said.

"I-I-I d-didn't d-drink any c-caffine." Sora stutter as his his left eye twitch.

"See! This what happens when you drink caffine! You start bouncing everywhere, one of you eyes twithces, and you act like a crazed lunatic. Thats why I strictly forbidden you from drinking anything that has caffine." Sora grandma stated.

"N-No... I-I-I d-don't! I'm... I'm perfectly fine!" Sora says, chippery voice.

"Do you want me to get the hammer again?" Riku asks.

"Yeah... hurry up before he runs away." Sora's grandma said.

Riku slowly wacks Sora on the head with hammer while Kairi catches him.

Cafeteria...

"He's hyper when he drinks caffine. He's a spikey brunette has cerculean eyes and a bright smile. He has goofy and happy-go-lucky personality." Roxas says, dozing off into his mermories with Sora.

Flashback...

Sora was walking around one day. He knew that Roxas was mad at him so he tried to avoid him as possible.

He couldn't blame Roxas for being mad, after all he did ditch him for somebody else. He continue to walking and saw a dark, damp house.

I'm sorry Woxy-chan... I just wanted to be one of poplular kids... Sora whispers as tears ran down his face.

Why do I feel so alone? The brunet looks up at the sky, he notices it was getting dark. He finally made it to the beach, where he took of his neckalce and was ready to throw it away butthen an orange ball landed on his head. "Owwwie." Sora groaned as he got up and hamper his injure.

Sora almost wanted to cry but her reminded himself he would never cry ever again.A small boy started walking towards Sora.

Sora quickly got up and started running. "Wait up!" a voice called out, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Wait!" It was same voice calling out.

Sora trip on a pebble as he felt a handjab on his shoulder. The brunette didn't look behind him. He knew who it was. Roxas. Roxas.

Was behind him. Sora soon started running again, and Roxas chase after him. Knowing his brother, he wouldn't stand a chance out running Roxas.

He was in cross country. Sora stop suddeny. "Why are you following me Woy?" He breathed heavily. "Sor-Sor... look at m!" Roxas demanded.

Sora look ar Eoxas who pull him into a tight embrace. Sora eyes widened. "

You idiot! I'll never leave you to go play with someone else! Those kids you saw were just asking for directions! Sor-Sor... I love you and I would never ever leave you. Sor-Sor are you listening? I did got mad when you left to go play with Kairi and Riku but I never thought you were going to ditch me! Mama, Papa, Ven, Van are worried to death." Roxas said.

Sora cringed down as he cover his face to hide it from Roxas. "Sor-Sor... if you come home with me. I'll buy you two strawberry sundae on they way." Roxas says.

"I'll also buy you all the plushies you want! So please come home with me!" Roxas adds.

"Alright, I'll go home," Sora says, "Its getting cold staying out here."

"I'll even buy you a Moogle, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, and Goofy plushies! And whatever else you wanted!" Roxas exggerates.

"Really! Lets go!" Sora chimes.

The two boys walks hand to hand. They then entered a cafe and orders to strawberry sundace. Sora gubble down first strawberry sundae in two seconds.

"Sor-Sor you've something on your face." Roxas pointed out.

"Where?" Sora tilted his head.

"Right here." Roxas wipes Sora's outer jaw where he spotted the ice cream.

After finish eating their sundae's, they then left. Sora spotted vending machine and urgued Roxas to go get him something.

Roxas wons tons of plushies for Sora. "Thank you Woxy! You're the best!" Sora proclaims. "Sor-Sor... I'm just lucky thats all." Roxas says sheepishly.

"Woxy is sooooooooo awsome! Woxy is the world's greatest! Woxy is great at singing, dancing, math, english, and so on! But you want to know what he's best at... well thats being my brother!" Sora ramble on about Roxas.

Roxas carried the plushies that he won for Sora.

Cafeteria...

"Roxas! Roxas! Roxas!" a voice called out.

Roxas snap out of his daze to look at his worried friends and two brothers.

"Are you ok?" Olette asks in a concern voice.

"I am fine guys." Roxas gave them a reassured smile.

"I don't know but just in case go to the infirmary, ok?" Ventus says, putting an arm around Roxas's shoulder.

"Alright I'll." Roxas assures Ventus.

"We better get to next class, right Roxy?" Axel said nudging the blonde shoulder.

"Ya right, lets go." Roxas stands up and walks with pyro to class.

"Do you think they're acutally going to class?" Pence asks.

"I bet they're going to skip again." Hayner murmurs.


	2. Chapter 2

A seven year old Vanitas was on the edge of a busy road with his six year old brother Ventus, five year old brother Roxas and Sora. They were faternal twins.

"When I grow up, I'm going to rule the world with an iron fist!" Vanitas shouted as pumped up his fist.

"I want to become a photographer!" Ventus yelled.

"So what is your dreams, Roxas, Sora?" Vanitas asked.

"Woxy and I are going to get married then we're going to have kids and live happily ever after like Cinderella did and her husband. Also Woxy wants to become a singer!" Sora turned around at Roxas who was blushing,

"You two can't get married! Boys are suppose to like Girls! If you do that mama and daddy will hate you forever and ever..." Vanitas said.

"Why? Mommy? Daddy? Hate me... why?" Sora tears full up and begin to escape his face.

"Don't cry.. Sor-Sor! Of course we can get married! Van is just a jerkwad! Don't listen to him!" Roxas pulled the brunette into a tight hug as he gave Vanitas a death glare.

"If you get married you've alot of planning to do. Firsr you've to pick out an outfit to wear. Secondly, what kind of cake would you like. Third, invite guests. Fourth, see who wants to be your bridemaids and flower girl. Fifth, whose going to be your right hand man also." Ventus explained thoroughly.

"I can't wait until I get married to Woxy!" Sora exclaimed.

"I guess.. you two can get married! But if you're... I want the cake to be chocolate with strawberries." Vanitas mentioned.

"Ok, ok, cake and strawberries it is." Roxas said scribbling it down on his notepad.

"Well we better get home before it gets dark or mom will have a moose." Vanitas started walking as Ven followed behind him.

"Sor-Sor..?" Roxas poke his twin's arm.

"Yes Woxy?" Sora turned around to face his brother.

"Are... are.. you sure.. that.. um you want to marry... me..?" stammered embrassed Roxas, who was reddening.

"Of course Woxy! I love you! I'll never ever change my mind! We're going to get married even if humanity doesn't want us to." Sora said.

Roxas eyes widened. "So-Sor.. would you get mad if I... umm well kiss you..?" He wondered.

"No," Sora answered. "But if you want to kiss me.. I guess that will be alright since I'm your fiancee."

Roxas and Sora face one another, the oldest twin which was Roxas softly kiss Sora on the cheek.

Sora reddened. "How was it?" Roxas asked, timidly.

"It was wonderful Woxy.." Sora said softly.

"Come on you love birds! I kinda want to go home today actually!" Vanitas called out to his younger brothers.

"Sor-Sor promise me... that you would never kiss anyone besides me, ok?" Roxas hold up his pinkie finger.

"I promise... Woxy... I'll only kiss you." Sora said also putting up his pinkie finger.

After shaking with recognition of promise, Sora and Roxas walk hand to hand as they followed older they got home. Their mother was being her usual happy-self as she sat down on the sofa watching her favorite soap opera. She pyshed! The new episode that she dying to see was on. She finally going to fine out if Anthony was Mike's long-lost-brother-who-apparently-killed-his-wife-and-kids-but-at-the-end-he-actually-trying-to-protect-him.

"Mama what are you cooking tonight for dinner?" Sora asked as he pulled on her dress.

"I'm cooking spaghetti, garlic bread, and desert we're having chocolate cake!" She answered.

At the Beach...

Sora left the living room to see what Vanitas, Roxas, and Ventus was doing. They were not in their rooms. Where are they? Omigosh did they get eaten my aliens? Sora asked inside his mind. He decided to see if they were outside playing so he went in the kitchen to get a bottle of water to drink.

He gulped it down then threw it away. Sora told his mom that he'll be at the beach. "Be careful, dear! Also, don't forget to come back before it

becomes dark!" She yelled. Sora walked closer and closer to the beach as he spotted Roxas and a girl with long blonde hair laughing.

Roxas slowly turned around to look at Sora. "Don't just stand there like a statue Sor-Sor come meet Nami!" Roxas proclaim. Sora walk over and sat next to the girl. "Don't be shy Nami-chan go introduce yourself to Sor-Sor." Roxas said. "H-Hello... m-m-my name is N-Na- Namine." She says introducing herself trying avoiding eye contact.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Sora Hiwagawa!" Sora beamed at her. She blushed.

"So what game should we play?" Roxas asked.

"We can play Simon says..?" Namine suggested shyly.

"What a great idea Nami!" Sora exclaim as he tackle Namine.

She quickly turn tomato red.

"Sor-Sor! Look what you did to Nami! She fainted!" Roxas shouted.

"Oh no! Nami!" Sora gasped.

Namine merely open her eyes as she seens Sora holding her hand.

She immediately got up, and gaze timidly at the her feet.

"Are you ok?" Roxas asked, concern.

"Y-Ye- Yes...Roxas." She said stuttering.

"Ok on with the game!" Sora shouted.

"Alright, um.. whose going to be Simon though?" Roxas asked tilting his head back and forth.

"Since Nami thought of the game, she should be Simon." Sora said.

"O-Ok... S-Si- Simon says touch your elbow," Namine didn't know what to say next but then an idea pop out of her head, "Touch your knee."

Sora and Roxas touch there elbow.

"You can't trick us that easily Nami!" Sora said gleefully.

"Touch your head." Namine says.

Sora really paid attention to what she say and touch his head.

"You're out Sor-Sor!" Roxas pointed out.

"Aww.. this sucks!" Sora pouted as he kick a pebble.

Roxas eventually became the winner.

"What should we play next?" Sora wondered.

"We can't play anything its getting to late Sor-Sor." Roxas stated.

Sora pouted. "Awwww! B-But I really wanted to play with Nami more!"

Namine blush when he heard brunette said her name. She clutch her shirt and looked down at her feet.

"Nami do you want me to walk you home?" Sora asked, pointing at himself.

"N-No... its ok." Namine answered.

Sora was disappointed but he gave her a why-don't-you-want-me-to-walk-home look.

Even though Vanitas, Roxas, and Ventus insisted on walking her home, she gave them same answer as the brunette.

Hiwagawa House...

Then Roxas, Sora, Ventus, and Vanitas walk home and when they arrive there was a scent of food in kitchen. They hurried and ran towards the

kitchen but got scolded by their mother who told them to wash their hands first before they ate. Once they wash their hands, they ate dinner then desert.

Afterwards they took a bath and eventually went to bed.

Next Day...

The next day at school Roxas, Sora, and Namine walk hand to hand too school and back. They went to the beach to play Simon Says. Blitzball, Hide Go Seek, and Freeze tag. Every single day would do this.

"It sooooo hot," Sora whine while laying on his stomach, "This weather is unnatural!"

"Keep your mouth shut and it would probably me less hot," Vanitas snorted. "Van you're sooooooo mean!" Sora sang. "Thank you for the comment, Sora."

"U-Umm.. e-ever-every- everyone... I bought you..?" Namine says stumbling on some of her words.

Ventus, Sora, Roxas, and Vanitas looked at Namine to see she was holding five sea salt ice creams. "Gimme! I want all of tthem!" Vanitas shouted almost about to tackle her.

Namine panics. N-No... that's not f-fa- fair... w-we have t-to s-sh-share... um," she quickly glances down at her feet and freezes when she realize that Vanitas didn't really didn't care. She couldn't give Vanitas all of ice creams it wouldn't be fair for the rest of them... she couldn't stand up to Van.. he's scary!

"Stop being greedy Van," Ventus wack Van on his head, "Don't you see that Nami spend her money to buy each one of a sea salt ice cream.

"I'm sorry about Van. He's just greedy." Roxas stated who also wanted to tackle her to get one of the sea salt ice cream but hold it in.

"Are you ok Namine? You look frighten..." Sora asks worriedly.

"I-I'm ok.." Namine says meekly.

"How about we pass out sea salt ice cream to everyone." Ventus said. Vanitas was about to take all them when... Ventus glared at him with menacing eyes. "Van sit DOWN!" Causing Vanitas's entire body to jump from his brother's voice, letting his eyes bulging out.

"Sit DOWN! Stay there to... while I get your ice cream." Ventus pointed at the sand.

Vanitas sat there frighten. How did Ven get so scary..? Van asks himself in his thoughts.

Roxas feels bad for Van but he is happy when he gets his sea salt ice cream.

"H-Here y-you... go..." Namine said frightenedly as she handed him a ice cream.

"Thank you!" He exclaims as he aggressively devours his ice cream.

Namine, Sora, Ventus, Roxas, and Vanitas all sits dowm on the sand; Sora is smiling and happy like his normal self. Vanitas lays down on the sand and fallen to sleep. Ventus did the same. "I'm going to the bathroom." Roxas said getting up and leaving the beach to go fine nearest rest room.

"Erm, Namine... whats your mom and dad like?" Sora asks straightforwardly.

Namine drops her ice cream and looks down at her feet miserably. "M-My m-mo- mom... and d-da- dad have a divorce. My mom go passed away in a car accident so I live with my... stepfather..."

"I-I I-I- I'm... s-so... s-so-sor- sorry... I-I... shouldn't have mention it..." Frantically Sora apologizes.

"No, don't leave," Namine pulled Sora's shirt. "I-Its OK... I-I... already got over it.."

Sora feels bad for even saying such things, so he pulls Namine into a warm embrace. "Forgive... me... Namine..." He says, quietly.

"My father and mother passed away in an car accident five months ago." She looks grievously down at ice cream that had fallen onto the ground.

"..." Sora didn't know what to say too Namine that could make her happy.

"Hey I'm back what did i mi-" Roxas came back to see Namine ran past him crying making Ven and Van awake from their slumber.

"I-I'm so s-so-sor- sorry." Namine says as tears ran down her face nonstop.

Next Day at school...

It wasn't the same. Only Roxas and Sora was walking hand to hand today. "What did you say to Nami the other day?" Roxas asks.

Sora didn't hear his brother, he was deep in thought, and distracted.

"SORA!" Roxas shouted snapping Sora out of his gaze.

"Hm? Did you say something Woxy?" Sora turned to look at his brother.

"Yeah... I did... you look deep in though today," Roxas says, "I wanted to know what happen between you and Nami the other day."

"Well... I kinda-" Sora couldn't tell Roxy but he wouldn't lie to his brother.

"Soa ask what my parents are like and I told him that they divorce and then my mom passed away." Namine says coldly with no emotions in her eyes.

Roxas didn't know what to say. "I-Is-Isn- Isn't it a beautiful day to go to the beach?" Sora tried to brighten up the mood but it didn't work.

"Lets go to class... Namine." Roxas took the blonde's hand leaving Sora behind.

Sora knew that Roxas would be mad at him for making Namine well... the way she was... but he didn't mean to... what is he suppose to do to make them forgive him.

In english class...

Namine knew Sora didn't mean to do what he did, but she couldn't face him, right now or never.

"Don't worry about Nami.. I know Sor-Sor was a bit to..." Roxas struggled with right words to say.

"Its ok.. Roxy.. I'm fine." Namine says with an uneasy smile.

Sora enteres the classroom, where student's are laughing and idly talking with their companions.

Sora sat at the back today, he couldn't bare Roxas and Namine looking at him, he felt bad for what he did.

"Hey! Can I sit here?" A boy with silver hair, name Riku Yoshida, asked.

"Yeah.. . nobody else wants to sit with me." Sora answered sadly.

"Cheer up ok, I don't want to see you sad it kinda makes me sad," Riku says, "Your name is Sora, right?"

Sora nodded his head. "Yeah why...? "Because we're are going to me best friends thats why!" Riku proclaim.

Then out of nowhere a girl with auburn hair with cerculean eyes like Sora's came in.

"Yeah! We'll be the three musketeers!" She exclaim pumping her arm up.

"Yes! Musketteers!" Sora also pump up his hand.

"We'll always be together no matter what!" Riku shouted.

The auburn girl nodded. "I'm Kairi Kimura! I just move here!" Her eyes sparkled as she glance at Sora and Riku.

"I'm Sora Hiwagawa and this is Riku Yoshida." Sora greeted.

"Whats up?" Riku says coolly.

Kairi giggled. "Whats so funny?" Sora asked tilting his head.

"Oh nothing." She answers.

Girls are so weird Sora says in his mind.

In front of the class...

"Don't worry Nami. I'll be with you the entire day." Roxas reassures her.

She smiles self consciously. "T-Th- Thank you."

Sora had an urgue to go near Namine to apologize but he didn't want to make a scene.

Then the teacher came and said, "Ok. Everyone today is day when I give everyone their roles in our play. Remenber if you complain whose your partner is we will never ever do this again."

"I want to be with Roxas!"

"No fair I want Roxy-chan!"

"I pick Sora as my partner!" .

"I want Sora to me my partner! I already asked him yetsertday!"

"I call dibs on Riku!"

"No I want Riku!"

"I want Kairi to be my partner then!"

"No I already asked her the other day!"

"No you didn't LIAR!"

"You're a liar!"

"I want Namine!"

"No Nami is mind!"

"Enough! Everyone sit down!" The teacher instructed.

All of the students took their seats.

The teacher gave half the class, their partners. "Take out your notebooks, kids, because whoever I call is going to be your script partner for the play and entire year."

"Namine Ume and Sora Hiwagawa."

Namine couldn't believe what she was hearing; She blocks her ears as she sees the brunette coming towards her. She is paired with SORA how is going to deal with this?

"Don't worry Nami. Its ok going to be, I promise." Roxas guarantee.

Namine smile at Roxas calmly. "Roxy you're the best."

Roxas smiled back and left to go with his partner which was a girl name Kairi Kimura.

Sora came next to her and sat down not saying anything. Namine felt very, very, very odd when brunette was around her. To her, he was like someone who would never give up no matter what; He was inevitable! He had ALL the same classes she had and even if she wanted to change them, there wasn't no point of doing that because it was almost the end of the year.

Sora's body completely was chill to the bone. He didn't know what to say or do?

"Sora... I forgive you... it wasn't your fault... I shouldn't have been mad... you're the only... person I knew who actually asked me what happen to me without blowing it out of porportion. Everyone felt sorry for me and I thought you were one of those peopleSora." Namine explain.

Sora is speechless, he was going to apologize, but she did, so he nods his head, telling her, he understands. "So does that mean we're friends?"

Sora raises his brow inquisitively.

"Of course!" She exclaims.

"Nami! Thank you soooooo much I though you hated me!" Sora yells audibly.

"Never! Sora! I would never hate you as long as I live." She says.

They smiled at one another and rehearsal their scripts that teacher had pass out.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

In few days everything went back to normal. Sora, Roxas, and Namine walk hand to hand too school and home. And as usual they went to the beach to play Simon says, blitzball, hide and go seek, and tag. They have been doing this two years now straight. Like usual Sora and Roxas waited at the beach, hoping Namine would come but she never did.

"Where is Nami?" Sora wondered.

"Prehaps, she already went home." Roxas says.

"Its only noon." Sora mentions.

"I know. I think we should go to her house." Roxas suggests.

"Wait- Woxy I don't think we even knows where she lives." Sora stated.

"Guys! Over here!" Namine proclaims running towards them.

"Nami! Where have you been?" Roxas asks.

"At home." She answers, avoiding their gaze.

"Liar, Liar, pants on fire," Sora murmurs, "Nami tells us where you really were."

"I... Sor-Sor... Roxy..." Namine didn't know what to tell them.

"You're leaving the island is that reason you've been ignoring us?" Sora inquires.

"Y-Ye- Yes... thats why." Namine stutters.

"We'll miss you Nami." Sora and Roxas hug Namine tightly.

"I'll miss you guys also... but don't worry I'm not leaving until next week." She says, reassuring the two boys.

"Yay! Lets play pirate with Riku, Kairi, Ven, and Van!" Sora exclaims.

"Yeah.. lets play!" Namine proclaims.

Roxas, Namine, and Sora spotted Riku, Kairi, Ven, and Van laying down on the grasss quietly nearby. "HEYYYYY! Guys come play pirate with us!" Sora shouts enthusiastically.

"Ooooh I want to play! I call dibs on the captain!" Vanitas yells.

"I guess, we can play," Riku says, "I'll be some random swordman."

"I can be the navigator." Kairi volunteers.

"I want to cook!" Ventus arouses.

"I'll me medic!" Namine yawps.

"I'll be musician." Roxas says.

"I'll be the happy-go-lucky person!" Sora chirps.

"So.. where exactly are we going to get a boat?" Vanitas asks.

"My father has one. We can borrow it." Riku suggested.

"Ok mateys go get yee boat!" Vanitas orders.

"Aye, aye, aye, captain!" Everyone besides Vanitas shouted going to get the boat.

Few minutes later they came back with a rusty boat. "What the heck is that?' Vanitas asks in disgust by just looking at it.

"Its our boat, silly!" Kairi tells Vanitas, punching him playfully on the arm.

"Ughh... ahem... Riku can I talk with you for a moment?" Vanitas asks.

"Sure," Riku says, "Whats wrong captain?"

"How can I say this without being mean? Um first of all when I mean by a boat I thought of Titanic not piece of shit. We're not going to ride on some pile of shit, you hear? We either give it a paint job or we throw it away and fine a new boat cuz I'm not really feelin this boat." Vanitas stated.

"Don't worry, captain! I'm sure we can do some adjustments to it." Riku assures.

"Some? This piece of shit doesn't just need "some" adjustments! It needs an entire make over! We need a bathroom, kitchen, bedrooms, and place to keep the boat in track! Do you understand the words thau are coming out of my mouth cuz if you're not, I'll repeat mysellf over and over AGAIN!" Vanitas shouted.

"Yes, I do understand, captain but you're being absurd with these ideals you've. A bathroom, kitchen, bedrooms, and place to keep the boat in track? Nonsense! We're only going to sail it for today and thats it. There is not reason why we should go build the things inside of." Riku mentions.

"Arghhh! You're going to built all these things inside of that piece of shit of boat that you've bought back! If you're not I'm gonna kick you out of the crew!" Vanitas yells angrily.

"You can't kick me out!" Riku shouted.

"Yes, I can. I'm the captain, remenber?" Vanitas says.

"A lousy, self-centered, unappreciative, captain!" Riku points out.

"Tch, whatever! We don't need you or your piece of SHIT! Leave already! Your tainting my air!" Vanitas snarls.

"YOU!" Riku glare at Vanitas with menacing eyes.

"Hurry up and scadantal! I don't want you or your boat here!" Vanitas says, growling.

"I am not going anywhere!" Riku stands there while Vanitas is throwing a fit.

"You're so annoying Riku!" Vanitas muttered.

"Your ANNOYINNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG!" Riku sang in high pitch voice.

"Well you're stupiiiiiid!" Vanitas sang.

"Stop fighting! Enough of your brickering! Just get along for once! Please! Yunno guys it will be better if you erm... well get along! Namine is spending her last days here and well you're ruining it by fighting! Why can't you get along for just once? Hm? So i beg of you kiss up and makeup! Everything will be ok I just know it if you jus-" Sora tired to tell them.

"Hell no! Sora I am not apologizing to this pretty-boy! He needs to apologize to me! I don't care what you say or do cuz he needs to APOLOGIZE to ME!" Vanita interjected as he growls.

"Apologize? Hah! Very funny but you're the one who needs give me a apology," Riku snorted, "You only care about yourself thats why don't have friends your age because you're selfish!"

"SELFISH!" Vanitas screech, he walks up to Riku and pushes him onto the sand.

Riku pushes back and tackles him. The two starts throwing punches and kicks. Sora panics. "S-St-Sto- Stop!" Riku and Vanitas ignored Sora as they kept attacking each other viciously. "They both socked each other in face, and jolted back up to punch each other in face. This went ten minutes.

"Hey Sora I'm- Ahhhh whats going on! Guys stop fighting you're going to hurt one another!" Namine rushed over and sheilded Riku who was about to get hit by Vanitas.

Vanitas froze. "Namine! Get out of the way!"

"No." She says.

"Don't intervene!" Riku tells Namine.

"Sorry, Riku but I'm not going to listen too neither one of you. Stop fighting! Look at yourself! You're hurting one another! Don't you see if you keep fighting your going to end up, killing each other! This isn't nessecary! We'll built everything inside of boat so please stop fighting, promise me that you guys would never fight ever again as long as you're still living? PROMISE ME DAMMIT!" Namine cried out pleadingly.

"Fine, since you're beggin' I guess we can forget about it. I promise?" Vanitas put up his pinkie finger.

"I also promise." Riku also put up his pinkie finger.

Namine, Riku, and Vanitas shake on it.

"Yay! You guys made up soooo let go play pirate!" Sora exclaims.

"Lets go Riku." Vanitas says.

"Aye, aye, aye captain." Riku follow Namine, Vanitas, and Sora to beach.

End of the week...

Sora was going to miss Namine.

He was going to go home and cry for hours.

It was sad today, usually it be all happy in the classroom.

Probably because Namine was leaving. Even though it was new year, Sora didn't get any classes with Roxas, Namine, Riku, or Kairi.

He pouted. He always had classes with Roxas why didn't he had any class with his friends. He once asked the principle. "The principle told him he can't just put students together who were friends dilly dally because it will cause distruction among the classmates. If he did Sora in same class as Roxas and them it wouldn't be good."

One day at recess, Sora was walking around, he had remenbered that Namine was at home packing, Roxas was sick, Riku got expelled, nand Kairi went to the dentist for a check up. He was sitting in sand box all alone. The brunette didn't have any other friends besides the ones he already had.

Sora was getting bullied by these jerks who constantly dislike him for an odd reason. They surrounded him as they started talking at once.

"Look at his legs! They're so creamy! That means he's actually a she!"

"Hey how about we put him in this cinderella outift! I think he would really look a girl if he wear it."

"Yeah! Thats such a great idea!"

"Soraaaa... don't be shy we just wanna play!"

Evil grins plastered on their faces. Sora gulp. "Someone please save me."

"Heeeheee... I can't wait to see what he looks like."

"How many times do I've to tell you, he's a she!"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Lets go put the costume on him already!"

They put the cinderella costume on him. "Lets throw away his clothes."

"Good idea."

They were snickering, taking pictures, beating him, and lastly making fun of him.

Sora was scared, he just wanted normal day at school. When they finished, they left Sora there injured.

His eyes full with tears. Then suddenly the yard duty pondered in the bathroom. He was shocked when he saw brunette beat half to death.

"Who did this to you?" He asked.

"I...I...want to go home!" stammered Sora.

"Alright lets take you to the office." He pick Sora up and walk to the office.

Principle Kazami asked what happen but Sora wasn't going to tell him.

So he decided to call his mom.

"Hello Hiwagawa Residance speaking."

"This is Principle Kazami speaking. I'm calling about your son Sora."

"Did he go in trouble?"

"No ma'am. But he got beating my some older kids. He won't tell us who did it. I was wondering if you want to take him home for today. He was wearing a cinderella costume, I pressume he got harass."

"I will pick him up immediately!"

"Ok. Bye."

When Mr. Kazami got off the phone, he told Sora that his mother was on his way and should sit down. Sora patiently waited as he read some magizines that were on the local desk.

"Sora Hiwagawa your mother is here!" exclaims one of the woman in the front desk.

Sora ran towards his mom as she gave him a tight embrace.

Sora got home but was questioned by Roxas who wanted to know what happen. He didn't tell his brother though neither did he told Vanitas or Ventus when they got home and also asked what happen. They would it mad if they found out who did it, definitely Roxas.

So without his mom nor his brothers looking, he went to the beach. It was a gloomy day. Sora has bruises everywhere on his body. He didn't care though.

He sat there quietly by himself as he hiss in pain of the vaseline that was all over his wounded body.

Namine whistle to get the Sora attention. He lazily turned around to look at the blonde girl. "Sor-Sor what happen to your face!" Namine gasp out while petting his cheek delicately.

"Its nothing." Sora claim avoiding her gaze.

"It isn't nothing, Sora! Tell me what happen right now!" She demanded eyeballing his eyes.

"Well, I trip and this is how I got these wounds." He answered lying underneath his breath.

"Liar, Liar, pants on fire!" Namine yells pointing at him with her finger.

"I'm not a liar! Seldom. But not always." Sora says.

"You're a liar. Yes, maybe every now and but you're still a liar though." Namine declared.

"Whatever." was all Sora had said before turning around to look a the ocean.

"Sor-Sor. I'm sorry if I made you mad but I just want to know what happen to you." She said worriedly.

"I got beat up, then they put throw away my unform, next they put me in a cinderella costume, afterwards they beat me, and if I said anything to anyone they were going to beat me!" Sora blurted out as tears escape down her face.

"Sor-Sor did they threaten you?" She asks pulling brunette into a warm embrace.

"No, but I knew they were anyway if I did so please don't tell anyone, definitely Woxy! He get furious and would beat them up and get expended! I know he would so please! I'm begging you don't tell NOBODY!" Sora shriek.

"Ok, ok, I promise." Namine assures brunette.

"Good, lets make a promise." Sora says, taking out his pinkie finger and shakes it with recognition with Roxas.

"GET YOUR WILTHY MITS OFF NAMINE!" a look alike of Riku shouted tackling Sora onto the sand.

"Riku! Why did you attack me?" Sora wheeze out dusting the sand off of his clothes.

"Shut up! I'm not Riku! I'm Ryuu Yoshida! RYUU! Not RIKU!" Ryuu screech.

"Riku? Stop playing games! I know your tricks and its not going to work on me! Why did you interrupted my conversation with Nami?" Sora yelled standing up.

"How many times do I've to tell you! I'm RYUU! I'm not my twit of twin brother Riku! Hand over Namine, immediately! I'm the one whose suppose to protect Namine! I promise her, I'll! Not you so take a hike!" Ryuu growled pushing Sora onto the sand.

"Whats your problem Rik-" Sora said but got interrupted.

"My name is RYUU! You nimcompoop! It your names straight! I don't even look like my brother!" Ryuu interjected.

"Ryuu. Be nice to Sora. He's my friend." Namine says.

"This isolent nincompoop is your friend! Pshaw! You got to me kidding me." Ryuu said not believing what blonde haired girl was saying.

"HEY! I'm not a nincoomppoop!" Sora shouted.

"Its nincoompoop." Ryuu corrected.

"Oh whatever, anyway what is this protectingthing? Since when did you've a crush on Nami, Riku?" Sora asked smirking at Ryuu.

"Stop calling me that! I don't like her that way! She just a friend and I am her protector! I must protect her fiends like yourself!" Ryuu yells.

"Ha Ha very funny, Riku but I am not going to fall for your games." Sora says, "I know you're trying to claim that you're someone else to get back me for eating your cake last week!"

"My name is RYUU! How many times do I have to tell you that?" Riku asks.

"Riku... seriously stop playing games I know its you... so please stop, your making a fool out of yourself..." Sora sighed.

Ryuu was getting angry and angry by each minute so he socked brunette right in the face.

"What the heck why did you hit me RIKU?" Sora questioned in anger.

"MY NAME ISN'T RIKU!" Ryuu shouted.

"Riku! I know its you so apologize to me right now for socking me in the face or I'll tell Kairi on you!" Sora bellow out.

"YOUIDIOTIDON'TGIVEASHITYOULITTLES***!MYNAMEISRYUUYOSHIDADAMMIT!" Ryuu burst out reaching his limit.

"Temper, temper. If keep that up no girl would like you, remenber what Kairi said Riku. Its ok I forgive you for hitting me. It wasn't your fault. It was your ill temper." Sora told him.

"I had enough talking to this fool lets go Namine." Riku pulls onto Namine's arm.

"Wait," Namine said, "Let me say goodbye to him first."

"Alright but I am not going to wait any longer," Ryuu told her," Remenber what my father had said before we left home."

"I haven't just go to the dock, I promise I'll ne there." Namine reassures Ryuu who nods and leaves to talk alone with the brunette.

"Where are you going with Riku?" Sora asked with smirk on his face.

"Its not what you think Sora. That isn't Riku. He's his twin brother Ryuu. His mother and father divorced. Riku's twin and his older brothers are going to live in Twilight Town and I happen to be coming alone since their father know my adopted father Genisis so we're going to be attending the same junior high together." Namine explained.

"Mmhmm sure they do." Sora murmur.

"Seriously Sor-Sor! I am not kidding! I am going to be there for my fourteen years of school so I am going to be with Ryuu and his family must of my time!" Namine exclaims.

"Riku and his family isn't moving, plus he doesn't have a twin. He would've told me. Just admit you and Riku are going dock to have a romantic evening together!" Sora shouted with a sly smile on his face.

Namine scoffed and walk towards brunette, then lifted up his face to hers. "Sor-Sor I love you." Namine said sweetly pecking a kiss on his cheek.

Sora was reddening. "W-Wh- Why d-di- did y-yo-you kiss me?" He manage to stutter out.

"I love you Sora." She had said again.

Sora's face turned scarlet as he hid his face. "But don't you like Riku?" He asks.

"No, I love you," Namine says, "I...I... wanted to confess at school but I had to pack, Sora, I just wanted to tell you that I...I..."

"Its ok. I understand." Sora knew what she was going to say next so he interrupted her.

"Namine! Namine! Time to go!" a voice called out.

"I've to go.." Namine said sadly.

"Don't worry we'll meet again." Sora reassures her.

"How do you know?" Namine wondered.

"I just have a feeling." He answered.

"Bye bye Sora! Promise me we'll meet again!" Namine called out as she ran towards the dock and wave goodbye.

"I promise!' Sora shouted.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Years has passed by Roxas and Sora was in the fifth grade, Ventus was in sixth grade, and Vanitas was in seventh grade. Namine been moved to Twilight Town. Sora forgotten all about the day when he met the a look alike of Riku but he never brought up it to any of his friends or brothers. Neither did he brought up when Namine kiss him either.

Roxas had a girlfriend but she was too controlling so he broke up with her. He begin to make friends with other people. Axel, Xion, Demyx, and Zexion were his official best friends. They always stick together no matter what happen. Even though they never met his brother or his other friends from his childhood. He spend most of his time with them, it was quiet surprising for the people who was in his pre-school and fourth grade class that they never saw him with Sora.

What changed them so suddenly? Why weren't they hanging out? Nobody ever knows why. They asked them but they just ramble on about something else. Did they have a fight? Anywhom. Ventus never really know why Sora and Roxas were being distant towards one another it was big secret and only they knew about it.

Ventus continued his life though and stop pondering about his brothers lifes. He didn't have a girlfriend but he had excellent friends. He declined every girl he incountered. Everyone guess he wasn't really interested in girls but that wasn't true. He hasn't found a girl who he has chemistry with. Aqua and Terra assured him that he would one day fine a girl who was the perfect match. He loved Aqua and Terra dearly, they always had his back no matter what the consequences was. They did everything together just like.. when he was little and hang out with his brothers.

Everything seem to change suddenly... they really didn't communicate to one another.. it was sad to see such things in Hiwagawa household, definitely when Sora and Roxas stop talking to each other.

Vanitas had plently of people who wanted to become his friends or date him but he wouldn't let no one come close to him. It wasn't because he was antisocial or shy. He didn't seem to want anyone near him. He always sat my himself at lunch. He wouldn't cooperate if there was a group project, he was just get an F. His teachers were worried about him, and asks his parents what was wrong with him. They didn't have answers. All of his peers wondered what happen these pass years, nobody knew besides his brothers... who was also keeping secrets.

Sora still hang out with Kairi and Riku. He met three other students from his class. Selphie, Wakka, and Tidus was his best friends as well. They played blitzball together, turth or dare, the truth, and so on.

Even though Sora, Roxas, Ventus, and Vanitas wasn't hanging out with one another they still hang out secretly. Roxas and Sora made a promise one day saying, "Even when we're going to our separate ways, I know you'll always be in my heart." Soon afterwards, they found out that their parents were going to divorced.

That crushed all of them when they found out. Mrs. Hiwagawa was moving to the Land of Departures, she took Ventus along with her. Roxas wanted to attend a music school in The Land That Never Was with his friends so he went with his father. Vanitas didn't want to be near his parents so he took action into so hands and went somewhere without nobody knowing. But their mother guess he went to Traverse Town or Hallow Bastion.

Sora stay in Destiny Islands with his grandmother.

In Roxas's Apartment...

More years has passed by, Roxas is a sophmore. He found out that his father got remarried and had a baby. He couldn't stand being there so he save up his money and moved with Axel, Xion, Demyx, and Zexion leaving everything behind. He move to Twilight Town. Finding out that his mother came here few months ago and came down with a rare heart disease and soon pass away. He was astonished when Ventus came to tell him.

"I'm sorry Roxas. I should have told you sooner." Ventus said, looking down at his shoes sadly.

"Its ok." Roxas didn't cry, he just smiled.

"I told Vanitas, he says he'll becoming to funeral." Ventus mention.

"So did you tell Sora yet?" Roxas asks.

"..." Ventus didn't say anything, he just looked away.

"Don't worry Ven. I'll tell him. He is coming here with Gram right?" Roxas turned to look at his brother.

On Airplane...

"Sora! Your father is so generous! I couldn't believe he actually save up all his money so I can attend school with you!" Tidus chimed.

"Well he just insisted on paiding your way and he wouldn't took 'no' for an answer." Sora said.

"H-He... really wanted me to go?" Tidus look at Sora.

"Of course we all wanted you to come! Tidus you're are friend!" Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Selphie proclaims.

"T-Th-Tha-Than- Thank y-you guys..." Tidus says as tears escape down his cheeks.

"Stop crying! Did you actually believe we would leave you at Destiny Islands for sophmore year? What kind kind of friends do you think we're?" Selphie wacks Tidus on the head.

"Oww that really hurted!" Tidus complain rubbing his head.

"We're almost there kids, just hang tight for a little more!" shouted Sora's grandma.

Twilight High School Cafeteria...

"God, I hate coming to school!" Vanitas squash his meatloaf.

"Gross! Stop doing that didn't your mother ever taught you any manners?" Larxene sneered.

"Well she did but I didn't really follow them. She's dead by the way so there isn't any point of me learning them now is there?" Vanitas says, putting his hands behind his head.

"I'm very sorry. I didn-" Larxene apologize.

"Its ok." Ventus interjected.

"We got over it already." Vanitas assures Larxene.

"Already? That is quite a shock. I thought you guys were still down in the dump." Axel says disappointed.

"We got over it. And for your information I was never sad. Maybe.. seldom but not always!" Vanitas says, "Anyway are you sad?"

"He probably wanted to cuddled up with Roxas one more time." Hayner mutters as a smirk plastered on his face.

Axel glare at messy blonde. "Anywayyyyy I heard you guys have brother? I just wondering what is he like?"

"Why did you change the topic so suddenly? Are you embrassed, Axel?" Hayner asks with smirk still on his face.

"Shut up blondie at least I not beggin' Seifer to fuck me!" Axel spat out.

"Pffff! I hate Seifer! And for your information I am straight." Hayner stated.

"Yeah.. sure you're. Straight as twistie." Vanitas murmurs.

"Calm down you two," Roxas coos, "Remenber we don't want to cause a scene again."

"It wasn't my fault it was this pyro right here! He is the one who brought the lighter in the first place!" Hayner shouts out.

"He started Roxy! Big bad Hayner is being mean to be!" Axel says, childish voice as he clings on the blonde.

"Tch! Whatever!" was all Hayner had said.

"Ok lets talk about something else shall we!" Ventus shouts trying to change the subject.

"Oh yeah! My brother. He's not here yet but I promise we'll introudce you to him." Roxas manage to say before turning around.

"What is this Sora like?" Larxene rolls her eyes when Xion asks the question.

"He's kinda..." Ventus didn't have right words to say what was Sora personality was.

"Well are you going to tell us or are you going to keep us wondering?" Hayner asks.

Olette and Pence came in and sat next to them. "What are you talking about?" Olette asks.

"We're talking about Sora who is apparently Roxas, Ventus, and Vanitas's brother." Axel answers.

"Wait you guys have a brother!" Olette and Pence gasps out.

Roxas, Ventus, and Vanitas nods.

"Well tell us about him! Don't keep us hanging!" Axel yells.

Back On Airplane...

"Finallyyyyyyyyy!" Sora exclaims bouncing in the air.

"Sora did you drink any caffine this moring! Yunno caffine is bad for you!" Sora grandma said.

"I-I-I d-didn't d-drink any c-caffine." Sora stutter as his his left eye twitch.

"See! This what happens when you drink caffine! You start bouncing everywhere, one of you eyes twithces, and you act like a crazed lunatic. Thats why I strictly forbidden you from drinking anything that has caffine." Sora grandma stated.

"N-No... I-I-I d-don't! I'm... I'm perfectly fine!" Sora says, chippery voice.

"Do you want me to get the hammer again?" Riku asks.

"Yeah... hurry up before he runs away." Sora's grandma said.

Riku slowly wacks Sora on the head with hammer while Kairi catches him.

Cafeteria...

"He's hyper when he drinks caffine. He's a spikey brunette has cerculean eyes and a bright smile. He has goofy and happy-go-lucky personality." Roxas says, dozing off into his mermories with Sora.

Flashback...

Sora was walking around one day. He knew that Roxas was mad at him so he tried to avoid him as possible.

He couldn't blame Roxas for being mad, after all he did ditch him for somebody else. He continue to walking and saw a dark, damp house.

I'm sorry Woxy-chan... I just wanted to be one of poplular kids... Sora whispers as tears ran down his face.

Why do I feel so alone? The brunet looks up at the sky, he notices it was getting dark. He finally made it to the beach, where he took of his neckalce and was ready to throw it away butthen an orange ball landed on his head. "Owwwie." Sora groaned as he got up and hamper his injure.

Sora almost wanted to cry but her reminded himself he would never cry ever again.A small boy started walking towards Sora.

Sora quickly got up and started running. "Wait up!" a voice called out, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Wait!" It was same voice calling out.

Sora trip on a pebble as he felt a handjab on his shoulder. The brunette didn't look behind him. He knew who it was. Roxas. Roxas.

Was behind him. Sora soon started running again, and Roxas chase after him. Knowing his brother, he wouldn't stand a chance out running Roxas.

He was in cross country. Sora stop suddeny. "Why are you following me Woy?" He breathed heavily. "Sor-Sor... look at m!" Roxas demanded.

Sora look ar Eoxas who pull him into a tight embrace. Sora eyes widened. "

You idiot! I'll never leave you to go play with someone else! Those kids you saw were just asking for directions! Sor-Sor... I love you and I would never ever leave you. Sor-Sor are you listening? I did got mad when you left to go play with Kairi and Riku but I never thought you were going to ditch me! Mama, Papa, Ven, Van are worried to death." Roxas said.

Sora cringed down as he cover his face to hide it from Roxas. "Sor-Sor... if you come home with me. I'll buy you two strawberry sundae on they way." Roxas says.

"I'll also buy you all the plushies you want! So please come home with me!" Roxas adds.

"Alright, I'll go home," Sora says, "Its getting cold staying out here."

"I'll even buy you a Moogle, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, and Goofy plushies! And whatever else you wanted!" Roxas exggerates.

"Really! Lets go!" Sora chimes.

The two boys walks hand to hand. They then entered a cafe and orders to strawberry sundace. Sora gubble down first strawberry sundae in two seconds.

"Sor-Sor you've something on your face." Roxas pointed out.

"Where?" Sora tilted his head.

"Right here." Roxas wipes Sora's outer jaw where he spotted the ice cream.

After finish eating their sundae's, they then left. Sora spotted vending machine and urgued Roxas to go get him something.

Roxas wons tons of plushies for Sora. "Thank you Woxy! You're the best!" Sora proclaims. "Sor-Sor... I'm just lucky thats all." Roxas says sheepishly.

"Woxy is sooooooooo awsome! Woxy is the world's greatest! Woxy is great at singing, dancing, math, english, and so on! But you want to know what he's best at... well thats being my brother!" Sora ramble on about Roxas.

Roxas carried the plushies that he won for Sora.

Cafeteria...

"Roxas! Roxas! Roxas!" a voice called out.

Roxas snap out of his daze to look at his worried friends and two brothers.

"Are you ok?" Olette asks in a concern voice.

"I am fine guys." Roxas gave them a reassured smile.

"I don't know but just in case go to the infirmary, ok?" Ventus says, putting an arm around Roxas's shoulder.

"Alright I'll." Roxas assures Ventus.

"We better get to next class, right Roxy?" Axel said nudging the blonde shoulder.

"Ya right, lets go." Roxas stands up and walks with pyro to class.

"Do you think they're acutally going to class?" Pence asks.

"I bet they're going to skip again." Hayner murmurs.


	3. Chapter 3

Talking soon grew louder as introductions were given. Each introduction consisted of a polite greeting and grin before someone said something embarrassing, causing everyone to laugh.

Once the rambunctious round of introducing themselves to one another concluded, the three brothers began reminiscing about the past. Each memory brought a laugh from them and their friends happened to enjoy the conversation, too.

Everything was going splendid! So far nobody was bashing out at each other, the room filled with laughs, smiles, and jokes. Nothing out of ordinary seemed to happen... except for Sora and Roxas. Every time the two locked eyes they felt a fuzzy feeling for an odd reason that was unable to be explained.

The more the twins tried to act normal, the stranger the aura around them got until not only were they were sitting close to each other but their hands were intertwined with the other.

For a brief moment, some of their friends gave them strange looks before they shrugged it aside as they resumed conversing with other people around the group. They knew the two were separated for years but they didn't except the twins to be this close.

As far as Axel knew, he had never saw Roxas so attached to someone besides him. It sort of made his jealous, which he denied when Xion asked if he was jealous. Selphie had asked the same for Riku who, not only didn't look at her, but stuttered like fool when she asked. Both Axel and Riku tried to pretend as if they didn't care how close the twins were to avoid having any unnecessary embarrassing questions thrown at them from crazy yaoi fangirls (Read: Xion, Selphie, and Olette).

Yet nevertheless, the girls managed to start up an conversation which ended very awkward.

"So Hayner," Selphie started.

"Yes?" Hayner raised an eyebrow as he gave his full attention to brunette.

As she made a slight pause the brunette continued, "What kind of guy are you interested in?" She asked.

"Uh, whaa?!" The dirty blonde practically freaked out by her question.

"What kind of guy are you interested in?" She repeated.

"I know what guy Hay Hay is interested who happens to be part of disciplinary committee." Olette cheerfully put out.

Selphie's emblem green orbs brightened by sound of that. "Oh really." She blinked her eyes several times, indicating her Yaoi censors were on.

Tidus facepalmed himself and groaned. "Oh no, now you have unleashed the yaoi fangirl monster!" The Blitzball player practically screamed in horror.

"Calm down, Tidus," Yuna cooed, "I'm sure everything will be alright." She creased her forehead in annoyance by how loud Tidus's screamed.

"Does this kind name happened to be Seifer Almasy?" Selphie guessed.

All of a sudden Hayner felt his cheeks getting warm. His eyes widened as his throat became dry. "I-I-I d-d-d-don't l-l-l-like S-Seifer!" Hayner stuttered like fool.

"You're too obvious, Hay Hay." Olette mused, amused by her friend's reaction.

Pence laughed. "You're totally head over heels over Seifer!"

"I'm not!" Hayner protested.

"Aww, baby Hay likes big bad Seife?" Axel teased.

"Oh shut up Axel! At least the person I likes me back!" Hayner snarled.

Axel tensed at this. Anger flamed in his eyes. "My crush does like me back!" He shouted.

"Now guys, calm down. There's no need to fight." Kairi tried to reasoned with the boys but they wouldn't see it otherwise. Actually, Hayner and Axel ignored Kairi entirely as began arguing back in forth at each other.

"Guys-" Kairi started.

"It isn't worth it," Rikku interrupted, "You're wasting your breath talking. Those two are practically like Tom and Jerry."

"When Hayner argues with Axel it's even worse than him arguing with Seifer." Olette stated in-a-matter-of fact.

Maybe to everyone else this seemed normal, but Kairi didn't seem to like this argument. Perhaps, if she made them make a compromise about their arguement than maybe, just maybe the two would stop fighting.

"How about you guys have bet to settle this pointless argument? Whoever doesn't do or completes the opponent's bet has to do what the other player says for an entire week?" Kairi suggested.

"Make it three weeks, then we'll have a deal." Hayner reasoned.

"Alright. Three weeks, any objections?" Kairi questioned.

"Are you guys sure about this? I hope you know letting Kairi suggesting a bet for you would be something which you'll end up regretting." Sora warned.

"Man, it's only a bet! You're worrying too much." Axel said, waving a hand in dismissive way.

"Yeah, stop worrying." Hayner also agreed that brunet was worrying to much as well.

"If I were you guys than I would listen to Sora, he has a point. He actually agreed to the same exact thing which ended up terribly." Riku added, hoping the two would changed their minds.

However Hayner and Axel looked completely sure of course, neither one didn't even think twice before intertwining their hands to shake in recognition for a bet.

"The bet start's tomorrow morning so start planning the list of bets tonight." Kairi told them.

"You aren't going to even stand a chance, Hayner, you're going to lose so you better surrender now." Axel said.

Hayner smirked. "Oh yeah?" He lifted an eyebrow at the pyro's words. "I'm sure that hot head of air of yours has a plan, alright." His voiced filled with sarcasm.

"Actually, I do! I have a better plan than you ever would think of!" Axel retorted.

"I have a better plan than you ever would think of!" Hayner mimicked.

Axel rolled his eyes. "Oh, poor, Hay, you don't know anything do you?" He shook his head profusely.

"Don't know anything?" Hayner repeated.

"It's too complicated for a moron like you to understand!" Axel snorted.

Hayner scoffed, "Like you can do better than me."

"How long are these two going to argue nonsense?" Questioned Riku.

"If I'm correct, probably until the teacher comes in." Zexion guessed.

"When these two get into a disagreement like this, it will never end." Demyx mumbled.

"Besides, they're too pigheaded to admit anything. Even more so if it involves their feelings." Muttered Pence.

"Are you serious!" Sora gasped.

"It's like World War 3 but with an apocalypse in it." Roxas commented.

Sora tilted his head sideways. "But they stop sooner or later, right?" He asked.

"Unfortunately, they don't until someone surrenders. Other than that the fighting will continue." Pence added.

"Oh, no! That means I have to hear bickering until this nonsense ends!" Rikku grumbled as if she was about to die.

"What's wrong with Rikku?" Questioned Sora.

"I sit next to them!" Rikku shouted, giving brunet a incredulous look.

"How do you know that? The first term just started." Sora said.

"No matter how hard Rikku tries to escape from the two she always ends up sitting next to Hayner and Axel plus they already have all same periods together so it's inescapable for her." Yuna informed.

"Poor Rikku." mumbled Sora.

"Yes! Someone gets it! Someone understands what I'm going through!" Rikku raged out as she faked crocodile tears.

Sora comfort Rikku by giving her a hug which she returned.

Everyone sweatdropped besides Sora and Rikku who were embracing while Hayner and Axel was too busy arguing.

The door creaked open, that's when everyone rushed to their seats acting like perfect student hoping this act would play along however the teacher didn't looked pleased to see any of them instead he looked really pissed. His golden eyes glower in anger at everyone in the room.

So far, everyone except for Sora and gang knew who this was, it's Saix, the worse teacher you could ever asked for.

"The first rule in this classroom is to shut your pile holes and don't talk does everyone understand?" Saix's voice was harsh and icy when he said this.

Everyone nodded their heads.

"Good," Saix grimaced, "We won't have any problems."

Class went along like usual which happened to feel like hell freeze over since nobody didn't dared to speak or move a muscle or blink to that matter. Or that's what Sora thought. The room wasn't fun nor exciting or entertaining instead it was sad and rather plan if you asked someone yourself. Silence filled the room entirely which bore every living thing inside it. Maybe if someone filled some time enthusiasm in room than than maybe the classroom wouldn't be so boring like it was now but Sora wasn't sure if he should do this or not since how terrifying the teacher seem. So, he shrugged it aside hoping one day he would have guts to make the room exciting.

Thankfully, second period ended. Everyone practically let out an uproar when bell rang, not even bothering to let Saix dismiss class. Instead they ran out of class without second thought.

Sora and friends proceeded going to third period which happened to be P.E. To their dismay, it was quite humid outside plus their chances of likely being in gym were slim. They prayed to Ansem The Wise, hoping they will be in gym for first day of P.E.

Fortunately, they were lucky for once in their life.

Basically, the coach told the students to get dressed in the locker rooms and walk around the gym until he blow the whistle. So each opposites sex went into their designated locker rooms to get changed. As the boys entered the locker room, they realized that it was worse than outside. All the body heat in the room made the place seem hotter than hottest day in July.

"It's so hot!" Hayner whined.

"If you shut your trap then you wouldn't so hot, chicken-wuss!" A familiar voice retorted.

Sora and Hayner turned around to see a male with slicked back blonde hair with striking blue eyes. Behind him was a buff young man and a petite white haired girl with ice cold crimson eyes.

"Shut up, Seifer!" Hayner spat out.

"And if I don't then what are you going to do about it, lamer?" Seifer raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, what are you going to do to Seifer? You got nothing on him, ya know!" This voice came from one of Seifer's cronies, Rai.

Axel snorted in disgust. "Will you ladies just kiss and have sex already? It's annoying hearing your arguing."

"I don't like that ass hat! He's the last person I would ever have sex with!" Hayner snarled.

"I wouldn't want to have sex with your scrawny ass anyway; I'd rather screwed an old lady than you!" Seifer remarked.

A vein popped out from Hayner's forehead as Seifer and him proceeded bickering while Axel and Roxas chuckled softly to themselves to see the two at it once again.

"Are they always like this?" Riku asked.

"Unfortunately, yes." Pence answered.

"Sometimes I wished they will just admit their feelings for each other; it's overly exhausting having to go through the process of hearing their bicker, breaking up an eventual fight, then having to keep their butts out of detention." Muttered Zexion.

"You shouldn't be talking Sexy Zexy. You still haven't told me how you feel about me yet." Demyx amused.

Zexion gave Demyx a straight face. "I don't like you Demyx." He stated.

"Sure you don't." Demyx mumbled before winking at Zexion who blushed furiously.

"I have to go." Was Zexion said as he speed walk out of the locker room.

"He's totally in love with me." Demyx said as he shortly followed after Zexion.

"At least they know they like each other, but Hayner and Seifer is an entirely different story!" Pence groaned.

Pence, Riku, and Axel left the locker room leaving Sora, Hayner, Roxas, Seifer, and Rai behind.

"Hurry up in there! We don't have all day!" The coach barked.

Everyone except for Sora was fully dressed. Unfortunately for the brunet, he was having a hard time opening his locker. The others had all left except for Roxas who stayed behind to watch his twin struggle to open his lock.

"Need a hand?" Roxas asked.

Utterly embarrassed, Sora put his head down before saying, "Yes please."

"Don't worry, it'll be open in no time." Chuckled Roxas.

Roxas put the combination number before the lock made 'click' sound indicating it's open.

Sora eyes sparkled. "Wow, you are amazing, Roxy!"

"That's nothing. It's pretty easy once you learn how to do it properly." Roxas said, rubbing back of his head sheepishly.

"Well, as long as you're here I don't have nothing to worry about!" Sora grinned broadly.

Touched by his brother's words, Roxas pulled Sora into a hug which lasted for several moments.

"Um, Roxas-" Sora started.

"Shh," Roxas cooed, "Be quiet and let me hold you like I use to."

"But-"

"No buts, just shh."

"Roxas-"

"Be quiet." His voice filled with authority, but also hinted with nervousness.

Never in Sora's life have he ever felt so nervous before. This wasn't normal behavior for Roxas and it was making him even more nervous. His brother placed a hand on brunet's cheek before diving in to peck him on the lips.

Roxas is kissing me! The brunet totally freaked out by brother's gesture. Roxas pushed Sora against the cold locker as he sneaked his hand up the brunet's shirt, his hand roamed all around ever so sweetly before he touched Sora's nipples. This made Sora shiver with goosebumps.

"I...I.." Sora hesitated, "We...shouldn't..." His face flushed red as he struggled with his words, trying to tell Roxas that they couldn't do this here.

"I don't care, I want you." Roxas' voice was emotionless.

"What if someone sees?" Sora mumbled.

"Then let them see." muttered Roxas.

Sora eyes widened. "Uh, whaa?!" He literally freaked out by his brother's replied.

"Don't worry; nobody is going to find out I promise. Now just be quiet." Roxas whispered as he leaned in to kiss Sora once more.

"Hey, I told you guys to get out of the locker room!" The coach shouted once more, angrily.

"Damn." Roxas cursed.

"Yes!" Saved by the coach, now that's good for Sora.


	4. Chapter 4

Girls and boys students walked around two basketball courts while some students were on bleachers sitting down until the coach screamed at them to start walking around courts or they would have to run the track in hot heat instead. Students continued to chattered amongst themselves as they walked around the courts until the Coach Fair blow his whistle indicating it was time to line up for roll call. Basically, everyone lined up in alphabetical order from last name to first name. As the coach finished calling the last couple names at end of line, his personality turned to angry to good natured vibe.

His eyes an ironic sky blue aka as "Mako eyes" flashed with excitement when he spoke.

"Listen up everyone were playing dodge-ball for today," He started. Everyone made an excited uproar at this before the coach put his hand out which students resumed to silence than he continued on, "Any whom there will be one captain per team. I already picked the captains and teams so you don't get to pick whose on your team." Once the students heard this they weren't as pleased.

Yet the coach managed to muster so excitement in his voice when he announced this, "The first captain is Seifer Almasy while second captain is Hayner Chase for today! Now list to your names when I called you to your captain." As the coach proceeded to call out names Sora stood in back of crowd of students looking at Roxas from afar. As he raked his thoughts, he imagined Roxas naked.

Oh my god he's a nude of perfection! Sora screamed as his eyelids drooped. He felt his hands roaming all around his brother's body without any distractions. Oh Roxas my body on yours is a golden perfection! thought brunet dreamily as he began to drooled at sight of his body on his brother's.

"Last but not least Sora Aiwaza you're on Mr. Almasy's team." Coach Fair concluded.

"Wait what?!" Sora shrieked, out loud. His mind snapped back to normal forgetting about his fantasies that he wished would happen with Roxas.

"Please coach tried to reconsider can't Sora pretty please be on Hayner's team." Kairi pleaded as gave teacher the puppy dog eyes look.

"I'm afraid can't do that Mrs. Kimura the team's are already decided." The coach stated.

"But I can't stand throwing dodge-balls at Sora he's my weakness! If someone hits him then I will feel the pain as well!" argued Roxas vehemently. He was fully aware of how hurt he would be if his twin got hit. And because of that, he knew he had to persuade the coach as much as he can to let Sora be on the same team as him.

"I know how about you trade places with Mr. Aiwaza than Mr. Hiwagawa wouldn't that be good idea?" Coach Fair suggested.

"No we need you Roxas the fact that Seifer have less chance of winning since he only have six good players, c'mon please don't trade places!" insisted Hayner desperately. He couldn't stand losing to Seifer once again. And accepting losing again was out of the picture. Just accepting Seifer was better than him made his angry.

"I'm going to be fine just play with Hayner and the others Roxy." Sora contented happily even though Roxas saw through to his sadness.

"But-"

"He's right, Roxas." relented Axel, "As much as I hate to see you two apart, we can't risk losing a good player like you to Seifer. I'm sure he will be find after all it's not like Seifer actually let's any of his teammates get hurt anyway." True, the disciplinary committee captain preferred to protect his teammates no matter what happens even if he gets himself out. Sure, Seifer acted like an ass sometimes but he mean well.

"Alright, if you say." Roxas smiled softly. His smile turned into a frown as he watch Sora walked over to Seifer's team.

"Roxas come over here!" Hayner called out.

"Coming!" Roxas called back as he headed over towards Hayner and his fellow teammates which consists of the following:

Axel, Riku, Kairi, Yuffie, Zell, Selphie, Snow, Lighting, Zidane, Neku, Joshua, Leon, Irvine, Tifa, Reno, Terra, Wakka, Tidus, and some others who Roxas's doesn't really care for.

"So what's the bright idea, oh great captain?" Axel asked as his voice hinted with sarcasm.

Hayner scowled, turning towards his team, "I know Seifer's teammates like a book except for Sora that is. Trust me, all we have to do is hit their weaker links than BAM we win baby!"

"Honestly? For first time that's actually a good idea." admitted Olette. She clapped her hands as everyone applauded. She didn't want to say, but did it anyway, "Even though that's true Hayner but Seifer isn't going to give up easily you know."

"I know that's why we've the dodgeball champ Roxas Hiwagawa with us!" exclaimed Hayner as he put an arm around Roxas.

Sora had been running for a long time now. For almost seemed like an eternity, his legs impelled him forward in a feverish attempt to dodged every ball that opposite team threw at him. His heart clobbered his ribcage, as if he tried to maneuver ever ball aiming at him, any moment by now his opponent would throw a ball at any directions whether if it was from behind, front, above, or below him. He had to be cautious just like his captain, Seifer, told him. His lungs greedily sucked in hot air as much oxygen as he could inhale.

Every step further you had to be careful since the opposing team have a lot of players left in game, and any false move could make the team lose. As Sora picked on the closest ball to him, he aimed it at Riku who somehow luckily didn't caught hit instead some random fangirl dramatically pushed him out of.

Thankfully to Riku that was an honorable sacrifice what that girl did, and to revenge her he went after Sora but Riku got to preoccupied with brunet that he forgotten that Seifer and his cronies, Rai and Fuu were still on playing field so in the end Riku got out. Basically, everyone got a ball threw it at an opponent than if they were lucky just maybe they would survive the entire game without getting hit but chances were slim since you didn't know what direction the ball coordination would be.

Yet if you have some cool teammates watching your back than you were okay then again if you know someone on opposite team knew your every move would not only cost you getting hit but losing in the end.

So far Seifer's team were in the lead since everyone in his team was still active to pay, they were going to win they only needed to get out three people which consist of Hayner, Roxas, and Axel. Or that's what they thought.

How happy Seifer would be to rub it in chickenwuss face to see that he lost once more by Almighty Almasy! But to Seifer's dismay, his team were far from winning since this ball flew like lightening towards one specific person. To be specific the person was the happy-go-lucky brunet Sora Aiwaza, he was entire reason why they were winning besides help from Seifer and his cronies of course.

If only that ball haven't hit him then they could've won. And you could have seen Seifer, he practically had steamed blowing out of his nose and ears. Surely, by the look of this he wasn't happy not one bit after all his team went to victorious to defeated in moment of seconds.

The team could only watched as Sora fall to the ground as his ocean blue eyes widened as they turned soulless color which pupil turned fully blue. Despite Sora's efforts of risking his spot on game for his teammate was worth it but he didn't except to maneuver the attack yet in end he only ended up being attacked by his teammate and cronies.

"Sora wake up! Sora wake up! Sora wake up!" Roxas chanted frantically as he shook the brunet hoping his twin would return to his consciousness.

"Ah ha that's what he get for being in my way!" A bulky jock, named Roger chucked evilly.

"He's such a loser!" One of Roger's cronies laughed.

"Not to mention a weakling!" Another crony piped in.

Roxas clenched his teeth as a dark aura surrounded him while he walked over towards the three jocks who let out crackling laughter. Yet Roxas got stopped by Axel who hauled from walking any further before he told the blonde to look who was walking towards the jocks instead of him which happened to be Seifer who didn't look so pleased by frown on his face.

"Hey guys what are you doing the game is starting soon?" inquired Seifer who grinned broadly at the three jocks. To see Seifer at someone else besides Hayner didn't seem right but this smile didn't look so nice. It look vivacious like a tiger after his prey.

"We just kick that scrawny brunet pipsqueak's ass!" Roger chortled. His cronies laughed along with him.

"Oh really?" Seifer raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah you should've seen how we nailed him with our dodge-balls!" Uh oh! The jocks sweat-dropped. They are totally dead now.

Seifer charged towards three jocks, armed with his balled fists that stabbed like ice daggers into their stomachs. His rage seem like Beast from the Disney Beast & Beauty. The three violently flew against the wall. The impact of their backs made three feel like they cracked some bones and ribs.

Footsteps of the disciplinary committed captain made jocks shiver thinking Seifer about to move in for the kill. But he didn't make it more than two steps before a death glare plastered on his face he began to speak.

"Didn't I tell you guys not to hit fellow teammates that counts for Sora as well. I don't care if he's Roxas's brother or not but you guys should be ashamed of yourself. First rule of being apart of team Seifer; You never hurt your fellow teammates. You broke rule number one. Now your ass is grass." He gave each jock a menacing look.

"Please have mercy on us were sorry!" Roger pleaded, clinging to Seifer's leg.

Seifer scoffed. "You should've thought of that before you made the entire team lost!"

"Seifer going to mess you up, ya know!" Rai shouted.

"Affirmative!" Fuu piped in.

"There's no need for violence we'll settled this in OCS. So Roger and your cronies will be spending time with OCS with Sephrioth for four weeks until you clean up your act. Also you'll do all morning, afternoon, and night shift cleaning duties for all senior classes not to mention you will be picking up trash at lunch today so have fun. Well better sit tight I'll be calling the office for someone to pick you up and Sora." Coah Fair concluded.

Roger and his cronies jaw dropped as they cried miserably.

A few hours later the OCS cart came to pick up Roger and his cronies while the two paramedic students came with stretcher to picked up unconscious brunet so they could bring him to the infirmary. They left shortly after the OCS cart left that's when the two students dismissed themselves from gymnasium before leaving entirely.

"Since Roger and his cronies hit their on teammates I've to announced that Hayner's team won the match in default!" The coach yelled.

"What," Seifer raged out, "You got to be kidding me I lost to chickenwuss!"

"Ah ha did Almighty Seify whitey lost to moi?" Hayner mocked.

"Don't get ahead of yourself lamer I'm still the best!" Seifer jeered.

"Yeah Seifer's the best, ya know!" Rai pitched in.

"Affirmative!" Fuu added.

"That's hilarious the two of you think you are best but unfortunately I have to say that I'm actually the best." Axel added.

"Shut you pyromaniac nobody asked you what you thought!" Seifer retorted.

"Yeah take a hike, ya know!" Rai shouted.

"Affirmative!" Fuu piped in.

A vein popped out of Axel's head as he started arguing along with Seifer, his cronies, and Hayner while the other students sweatdropped by what was going on.

"Everyone you're dismissed!" Coach fair screamed as he blew the whistle signaling that it was time for everyone to go take a shower and get ready for the next class.

"Coach Fair can I go to the infirmary?" Roxas asked.

"But don't you want-" Coach fair started.

"I don't care if I'm late or not nor if I'm sweaty I just want to see my brother so please give me a pass please!" Roxas half begged.

The coach couldn't say no to Roxas or convince him otherwise so he let the blonde go to infirmary and gave him to passes just in case if he's late to class. Also say that if he wanted to come back and take a shower he could if wished.

"Thank you coach you won't regret this!" Roxas thanked the coach then swiftly made his way to door but along way he was stopped by Axel.

"Where are you going Roxy?" inquired Axel whose hands were crossed.

"I'm going to the infirmary." answered Roxas.

"You know you're going to be late if you do that you know." Axel muttered.

Roxas told Axel how worried about his brother he was but Axel didn't understand why would he risked getting another detention just to see his brother it's not like he won't see him at home.

"I'm sure you will see him at lunch so let's go." Axel tried all attempts to make Roxas go with him but blonde didn't seem to be working.

"No," hissed Roxas, "Get out of my way!" Just when Axel's about to say something Roxas pushed him out of way and started running to infirmary leaving the pyro behind.

Along the way Roxas met up with Kairi and Riku who looked like they had a quick hoebath than a shower but they didn't reeked of sweat or anything so they were fine except for Roxas who was practically sweating like a grease monkey. As they made it to the infirmary, they saw a woman with shimmering emblem green orbs who had long brown hair tied up into a ponytail with pink ribbon. They assumed she was nurse.

The nurse whistled as she looked through the medical book where she had every client whoever signed into the clinic, overly relieved by how she could help any one in need of tending injuries. One things for sure, you could count on her for sure. No, she's only nurse who ever stayed that would rather work as nurse at public school than a hospital.

"Sora Aiwaza," gasped Riku, obviously at of breath, "We need to see him now Mrs. Gainsborough!" By way the three teams looked, Areith could tell how desperate they wanted to see the unconscious brunet. Graciously, Areith allowed the freshman trio to see Sora.

"He's upstairs," muttered Areith, "Behind first curtain to your right. Remember don't make any noise there are other students here as well."

The freshman trio wasted no other words and shot towards the stairs. Hopefully, Sora was okay. Upon exiting the stairwell, the three had stop in their tracks as they paused before proceeding to their destination. Once inside the curtain, they closed it. Neither knew what to say or do.

Eyes stared at prone figure. The happy go lucky brunet lay on clinic bed, his breathing softly while his eyes closed. All you hear were inherently murmuring from the brunet's mouth, and that how they knew Sora was conscious.

The three had barged in room once hearing they heard the nurse say they could come in.

If they waited even longer the three probably would've a mental meltdown which totally not drama, there was too much drama going on alresdy. As if three wanted more problems on their plates. How all students and coach shocked by this, they paused and stared. However amongst the student, Roxas let out a hysterical scream which sounded as if he was dying.

Roxas, Riku, and Kairi needed to know of whether or not if Sora okay.

Ocean blue eyelids opened looking quite soulless by look of it brunet look like he almost sick or confused.

The three freshman remained silence, and Roxas ploughed "Hey. " his voice was gentle, almost like a whisper.

"What do you want?" Questioned Sora. Instead of answering Sora's question Roxas decided to ask his own question, "Do you remember who we are?"

"Of course I do." answered Sora.

"Remember what happened?''

"I..I..got hit by ball."

"Okay just one more question who we are?"

Basically Sora identify the three in a room which convince the freshman trio that the burn it was okay.

So far everything seems perfectly good or that what they thought. The freshman trio tried and fail to suppress their Cheshire smiles. Sora babbled on and on about Alice In Wonderland but than he remembered one thing which knew brunet had his memory back when he talked about Mad Hatter that he saw when Red Queen order him to do a dance.


	5. Chapter 5

Hands shook an unconscious Sora roughly as his ocean blue orbs fluttered open. One thing for sure his head hurt like hell. The pain shot to his head to the entire body in matter of minutes. The second thing was the bed he was laying on felt like rocks. His eyes drooped slowly as he reached his hand to grasp hold of his twin's. Roxas took ahold of Sora's hand as if he was about to die.

"Sora! Please open your eyes! Sora I'm here now! Big brother is here now! There's nothing to worry about you're going to be okay I promise."

Sora knew Roxas was worried but yelling wouldn't make his matter even better than it already was.

"Roxas. . ." murmured Sora.

"Yes?" Roxas said uncertainly, grabbing his brother's hand.

"Will you please stop yelling that would be nice." Sora mumbled.

Roxas mouth form an 'O' as he nodded his head. "Sorry about that." He apologized, rubbing back of his head sheepishly.

"It's okay I-" Sora started.

"I'm sorry for to intrude but it's already 11:30 a.m. meaning third period is over and you guys need to go to next class before you're late." Areith interrupted.

The twins' jaws dropped. "Already?!" They shrieked.

"Of course time goes by pretty quick." Chuckled Areith.

Sora stood up from his bedside. "Well we better get going." He said.

"Where do you think you're going?" Roxas asked, crossing his hands.

"I'm going to class where are you going?" Sora answered than questioned his twin.

"You can't go to class not now!" Roxas protested.

"Why not?" Sora raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

"Because you need to go back to the gym to get take a shower you smell!" Roxas explained, scrunching his nose in disgust.

"I do not smell!" Sora defended.

"Okay, than go to class smelling like B.O. all day, if you want but don't come to me when people are spreading rumors about you smelling bad." Roxas jested.

Once this was said, Sora felt self conscious now. He bit his lip nervously before sniffing his arm pit to check if it really was true and guess what Roxas was right!

"Pfft. Fine!" scoffed Sora.

"I told you so." Roxas giggled.

"Do you guys need a pass?" Areith asked.

"I don't but Sora here does." Roxas told her.

"Here you go." Areith offered giving Sora a pass.

"Thanks Ms. Gainsborough." Sora and Roxas bowed down before smiling up at her.

"No problem boys." Areith said, waving her hand dismissively.

After saying their goodbyes the brothers walked towards the hall leading to the gymnasium where they walked across basketball courts before pushing the door that read "Boys Locker Room".

Inside, the two put in their combination to unlocked their locks so they could get their clothes, body wash, and towels from inside. Next, Roxas pulled towards Sora to the showers where he began to stripped bare revealing his man parts and buttocks.

"Um I think I will go fine another shower." Sora chuckled nervously as he tried to walk away from his twin.

Yet Roxas knew his brother would be hesitant at first by his idea so he pushed Sora inside the shower making sure he wouldn't have nowhere to escape.

"Let's take a shower together like we used to when were kids, it's going to be fun... lots and lots of fun." Roxas chortled as he pushed his body against the brunet's clothed body where even though there several layers he felt Sora's erection.

"I don't know. . ." Sora hesitated, "What if someone. . . comes in . . . and you know see . . . us . . ." His face was sweltering like a Christmas tree.

Roxas gave him a puzzled look, "Since when did you care what others think of you or us to that matter?"

"I don't know," Sora shrugged his shoulders, "I'm just scared."

Roxas smirked. "That's cute Sora very cute indeed." He placed a hand on Sora's chest.

"But you're right who cares if someone sees us I'm just so happy that I can be with you." Sora smiled softly.

"That's right as long as we've each other than we don't need anyone else but each other." Roxas smiled back.

That's when Sora pulled his white t-shirt and khaki shorts off before being fully nude showing his pink nipples and Adam's apple that was sticking out.

"Wow," Roxas admired, "It's got pretty huge." His hand touched the head of Sora's penis. Those ocean blue eyes were brightening with happiness yet behind have a slight mischievousness behind them.

"If you want Roxas I could go second than you can first?" Sora volunteered.

"That would be wonderful thanks Sor Sor." Roxas thanked his brother for offering him to go first instead of himself.

Sora and Roxas traded places before they pushed their bodies against each other where they pressed their erections upon one another.

"This feels go good." Roxas grunted.

"It's going to feel much better than you would imagine when I'm done with you," whispered Sora, "Very good."

"What are you talking about?" Roxas lifted his eyebrow at brunet's words.

"Close your eyes first." Sora told him.

Ocean blue eyes drooped closed. Roxas felt loss of Sora's body. He mourn for it to come back.

"Wait here!" Sora commanded as he rushed out of shower.

'What is Sora doing? Is he running away? No! He would never do that! Wait would he? No Sora wouldn't run away from me! Not now or never!' Roxas head came with some many accusation about his twin but he knew Sora would never leave him.

Meanwhile Roxas had troubling thoughts in his head Sora busied himself by uncloaking his locker where he began rummaging through the locker looking for something to fun to used with his twin. As he continued rummaging, Sora finally found the bottle of lube where he kept just in case if he ever was going to have sex with someone whether if was his twin or a girl or a best friend to that matter. Often in this case Sora made sure he had condom even though man couldn't pregnant but there were legends that some did.

And of course, he didn't want himself or Roxas getting pregnant. It would be weird - no no not like their incest relationship with each other but like their stomach being so big and round.

He proceeded back to the showers where Roxas eyes were still closed but by way he looked, it seem as if Roxas was troubled by something. This made Sora worried so he decided to ask Roxas if he was okay or not. Hopefully, this question wouldn't be as awkward like the other question he used to asked.

"Um Roxy you okay?" Sora questioned, concern.

"Can I open my eyes?" Roxas asked ignoring his brother's question.

"Oh yeah of course." Sora answered.

Roxas's eyes fluttered open as he locked eyes with Sora.

"You okay?" Sora repeated.

"Yeah I'm fine!" Roxas grinned.

Still, Sora felt sort of iffy by Roxas sudden outburst of excitement than it came to him. Was Roxas nervous too?

"Do you really want to do this?" inquired Sora.

"Of course I would rather do it with you than anyone else!" Roxas shouted out.

"And you're not just saying that are you?" Sora raised an eyebrow.

"I love you Sor Sor I do I want to have sex with you I want only you!" Roxas voiced the truth. His words were firm and precise there was no sign of guilt or untruth.

Touched by his brother's words, Sora forced his tongue inside of Roxas's mouth exploring every cranny and nook inside. He pushed Roxas against the tile wall before with his free hand he turned the nozzle of shower where the spray above them squirt out water. His hand cupped the blonde's butt cheeks rubbing them tenderly while Roxas let out soft moans of pleasure. While Roxas was distracted by this gesture, Sora lubed two fingers up before he pushed them inside of Roxas's asshole.

Roxas eyes widened. "Oh my god... Sora... oh my god," He panted, "What... what... what... what did you... do...?"

"Breathe, breathe, breathe, deep breaths now." Sora inhaled and exhaled as he slowly removed his fingers out of Roxas's hole. He lubed his Adam's Apple making sure the liquid was fully inside the bottle. Then he pushed Roxas face first against the tile wall where he gently thrust his penis inside of Roxas who puts his hands on tile to grasp it but there was nothing to grasp since it was smooth and firm.

"Gods... Sora... Sora..." Roxas moaned as he dug his nails into brunet's skin.

Constantly, repeatedly thrust inside of Roxas's hole until he reached his peek where white liquid gush out but inside of Roxas. Sora removed his penis from Roxas before his brother turned around to peck a kiss on his lips.

"I love you Sor Sor." Roxas mumbled softly, burying his head in brunet's chest.

"I love you more." Sora rephrased as he passionately kiss Roxas.

"Alas," Roxas cried, "Were alone together without no disturbance."

"Lay now," Sora urged. "I want to try something come on." He beckoned Roxas to lay down on the tile floorboards.

"We can't we've to go to class." Roxas reminded.

"Oh, Woxy, please." pleaded Sora, "Please, please. pretty please with cherries on top." His eyes watered as he made the puppy dog eyes.

"Alright, I can't stand when you look that cute." Roxas sighed. Defeated by his brother, he lay down as asked and waited for whatever Sora was planning inside his head. His nervousness, or hesitance drove him crazy. It was obvious that Roxas wasn't so happy by this idea but he had to go with his brother's flow to make things interesting as he can.

"Put you elbows up while his back agonist the wall and breathe softly." Sora instructed.

Roxas didn't even bother to question instead he followed instruction the brunet had assigned. With one had Sora unzipped his pants which fall to his feet revealing his red Calvin Klein underwear which showed brunet's erection visible through boxers. As he pushed his underpants all way down, Roxas's eyes widened at sight of his brother bare Adam's Apple which if he was correct was about five or six feet. It looked so godlike the way the sun hit it's tip made it felt more inhuman than it already was.

"This is going to hurt bad so breathe and relax, okay? Don't caused any unnecessary tension." Sora warned

If this only to work Sora knew he had to be precision and movements. But to be specific, he mostly no especially had to be careful. He didn't want to hurt his brother or himself in process. Taking deep breathes, Sora placed his butt-hole accurately on top of Roxas's penis before he started pulling it up and down repeatedly until he reached his peak.

"Oh my god... damn Sora... damn this feels so... ahhhh..." Roxas moaned.

Sora collapsed beside Roxas who was breathing hard and out of breathe. Turning around he smiled softly before saying, "That was fun, huh?"

"Of course, especially because it was with you." Roxas replied, returning the smile. Only thing Sora could do chuckled at his brother's comment.

"Grab my hand." Sora offered, holding out a hand for his brother to grasp. Roxas intertwine his hand with Sora's.

"Let me wash you in return for you being top?" Roxas suggested. He wrapped his hands seductively around Sora's waist from behind where his erection was right behind the brunet's buttocks.

"I'm flatter but I've to say no we've to wash and leave since we already miss one period." Sora refused his brother's suggestion and start washing himself up once more.

Roxas stick his lip out and eyes started watering. "Aww c'mon please!" He half begged, clinging onto his brother's arm. "Let's have so more fun just the two of us it won't take too long I promise, just agree please!" His puppy dog eyes were irresistible to ignore or avoid from eye contact. Absolutely impossible!

Yet Sora wasn't going to lose to his brother not yet at least but as much as he wanted to have sex with Roxas, he knew if he skipped another class just to have sex rather than being in class there might be possibility suspicious among his friends and Roxas's as well would be to hard to handle. Nobody knew they were liked each other more than brothers. This was secret worth keeping from everyone.

Pulling his brother towards Sora planted another kiss on his brother's lips before giving him an apologetic look. "I'm sorry but we can't do this." Sora smiled sadly at him hoping he would understand.

"What do you mean we can't? Of course we can do this! Nobody needs to know about this! I won't let anyone fine out not mom or dad nor Ven or Van! Please just reconsider, I put this on my life!" Roxas promised.

"I'm not worry what are friends or family nor anyone else might think I worry about not going to class! You know how script mama is! If she knew I was skipping I would probably have to go back to Destiny Islands where I've to go to high school alone by myself entire school year! And I don't want that! I want to be with you... Ven... Van... mom... and everyone else." Sora explained.

"I want you here more than you imagine." Roxas murmured, pulling Sora into an embrace.

"I want you more too!" the happy-go-lucky brunet desperately parroted as he wrapped his arms around blonde.

They hugged for several seconds until the brothers detached themselves from each others hold when twins began washing up with a bar of soap and water spraying them from above. Once finished, the twins dried off with their towels before getting dressed in clothes that they were ready. Then they walked out of the locker room with two cheesy smiles plastered on their faces heading to down hall talking animatedly to each other.

RINNNGGGGGG! RINNNNGGGG! RINNGGGGG! RINNNNNNGGGGG!

The bell blared in everyone's ear loudly making them wince in pain at sound.

"Shit," Roxas cursed, "That damned forsaken bell! I would get rid of it if I could! It's gives one heck of a headache."

"Yeah my head hurts too." Sora agreed.

"Hey Roxy! Hey Rox-ass over here! Rock-ass over here!" A familiar voice proclaimed as the twins heard footsteps running towards them.

Roxas and Sora turned around to see Axel who had toothy smile and the others bright faces.

"Where were you Sora?" Riku asked, crossing his hands.

"W-W-Well u-u-uh t-the nurse?" Sora stammered uncertainly.

Tidus raised a questioningly eyebrow before he wiggled it playfully. "You were getting it on in the lockeroom with a girl huh?" He nudged his shoulder playfully.

Sora laughed nervously, "Of course I was!"

"Where were you Roxas?" Xion questioned.

"Yeah tell me where you were I been looking for you everywhere Roxas!" Axel demanded.

"I've been places that's all you need to know." Roxas muttered.

"You were probably doing the nasty with a girl as well!" snickered Tidus.

The girls in group scrunched their noses in disgust before screaming, "Ewww!"

"Not everyone has sex during passing periods." Yuna stated as a matter-of-fact.

"Seriously where were you guys?" Kairi inquired.

"It's a secret!" The twins proclaimed as they walked away laughing leaving the group clueless.

"I don't get it!" Rikku whined, obviously frustrated.

"Hey Roxas wait up!" Axel called out as he grab hold of blonde pulling him into his arms.

"Let go of me Axel!" Roxas yelled, pushing the pyro away.

Axel continued to hold the blonde in his arms until he smell something odd on Roxas... it wasn't his usual smell... this made like someone else stench on him. It was so hard to describe something was definitely not right. But what?

"Where were you Roxas?" Axel repeated.

"The infirmary with my brother, why?" Roxas questioned.

"Well Roxy you-" Axel started.

RINNNNGGGGG! RINNNGGGGGG! RINNNNNNNNGGG!

"C'mon let's go guys we better head to class!" Kairi exclaimed putting his hands on the twins shoulders leading them to their fifth period class.

"Talk to you later by Ax." Roxas said, waving goodbye.

"Yeah okay." Axel replied back as he watched Roxas walked away.

The group divided into two sections except for Axel and Riku who was staring at twins who was talking animatedly with Kairi up hall.

"Something smells..." Riku started.

"Fishy." Axel finished.

"They smell a little too fresh." Riku commented.

Axel raised an eyebrow. "That means?"

"Something is off very off like their hiding something." muttered Riku.

True, Roxas did seem off but Axel couldn't put his finger on it. If Roxas had a secret than of course Axel would be first one to know. Yet it seemed like more he spend time with that forsaken twin brother of his the more distant Roxas became. Whatever was going on Axel need to find out soon!


	6. Chapter 6

Roxas hated lying. How much he hated the more he used it in daily life. For sometime Roxas have been keeping secrets for almost a the secrets had to do with Sora, some involve the organization 13, and the others were personal which he didn't want to share with anyone except for Sora of course.

They were like a peanut-butter and jelly sandwich. If there was no peanut-butter but there was jelly than it doesn't work so well. Like for instance if Sora and Roxas weren't born as twins than everything wouldn't be the same. If there wasn't a generation that Hiwagawa would always have two sets of twins, there wouldn't be no Sora or Roxas.

As far as Roxas knew having a twin was like having another self there for you in your time need when nobody else was there for you. Sure, his friends and family would be there to help him if he was down but having Sora was special. No, having Sora here was special. A rare opportunity. Period.

Every minute and second Roxas watched Sora from back where he was sitting. He became mesmerize on Sora that he didn't even paid attention to today's lesson. It wasn't as if he needed to listen. He would know what to do later for assignment in class and homework if the teacher assigned anything that is. Like always Roxas never really paid attention in class so of his peers, friends, and ultimately his brothers didn't understand how he could get straight's A's without even trying. All he ever did was sit down in class anything staring at wall, daydreaming, or on his mobile phone. But ever since Sora was back in his life, he forgotten about everything entirely, his friends, studies, singing, and anything else that seem important. His focus right now was Sora.

Twirling his led pencil between his fingers, Roxas hardly listened as Mr. Vexen droned on and on about something Roxas could cared less about. Neither did rest of his classmates or Sora to that natter instead he was sleeping at desk near Kairi. Roxas chuckled to himself as he knew his twin wouldn't do so good on next week exam only if he'd help that is which Roxas would willingly do of course for something in return. Perhaps, Sora's body would do. Roxas smiled evilly as he rubbed his hands together not knowing Riku and Axel look at him from the corner of their. Whatever Roxas was thinking or planning it was up to them to find out.

Vexen continued to teach but as he looked back of him - well let's just say he saw Sora sleeping in his class with drool all over his desk. His eye twitched in annoyance. It wasn't first time a student slept in his class but it was still considered unacceptable! How dare that brat dared sleep through his lecture! He wouldn't sleep in P.E. would he? His hands slammed on desk startling Sora who jumped up before tumbling down on his butt. He groaned in pain as he looked up at Mr. Vexen who was glowering at him.

"So Mr. Higawa you like sleeping in my class?" Mr. Vexen addressed Sora. "If you're so sleepy then you wouldn't mind if you could answer the question on whiteboard also since you think my lesson is so boring why don't you do, explain, and discuss the question as well."

Most of students stared at Sora as some either rolled their eyes or laughed at brunet but Roxas wasn't thrilled one minute instead he was angry. His fingers nails scrape the desk as he glared at Mr. Vexen back who felt as it someone was stabbing him in back. Nervously, Sora glanced around the board to read question which made no sense to whatsoever. He'd no one to help him. There was no hint to question either. No explanation, excuse, or interruption for him not to know answer. Nobody dared to help either.

Often times like this only way Sora could get out of this if he would say something remotely retarded which would make all his peers laugh, sometimes made fun, and the teacher furious which consequently he would get detention. Which he would do, of that there was no doubt that Sora would never seen to amaze everyone. Turning around from whiteboard he looked at his peers and Mr. Vexen.

"Well Mr. Hiwagawa do you know question yes or no?"

"Uh.." The brunet ran a hand through his tresses, "Give me a minute, I gotta use the bathroom."

Sora took off down the hall, no waiting for anyone to say anything. He didn't even dared reply to hall monitor or principle nor Mr. Vexen's sharp voice echoing out for him to stop either. He slipped into the door with the "men" sign where he checked for other occupants to discover he was alone. He walked over to sinks where he splash his face with water. 'Fuck!' He squeezed his eyes shut as pain wash over. He didn't know what was wrong with himself. He should've did answer on more even if he didn't like man; needed to be in control, focused. Not falling apart like he was now, alone in bathroom. His knuckles were turning while as his hands gripped the toilet as tears welled in his eyes, his breath was gasping for breath as he cried. He could break down like this and show that he was weak in front of all his friends, peers, and Mr. Vexen, especially Roxas.

Back in classroom students were whispering and wondering where heck Sora go while Mr. Vexen pop a zip lock bag that had air in it which made loud BAM sound making everyone silent in classroom yet in back Roxas suddenly stood up from his desk which eyes locked on him in curiosity. Where did Roxas think he was going? Class wasn't over not yet unfortunately. Roxas didn't even say anything instead he started strutter towards the door with no care in world whatsoever. His mind was too occupied on Sora.

"Mr. Strife where do you think you're going?" Mr. Vexen asked, not bothering to look at blonde.

"If you want to know so badly I'm going to see where my brother is!" snarled Roxas.

"If you leave this class you're going to get detention and double goes for your brother." the teacher warned.

"I could care less about fucking detention." the blonde muttered as he continued to walk towards the door.

"Oooh he told you!" a student in front called out.

Mr. Vexen glared at his students glancing to see who said that but he couldn't find the culprit so he just resume to teaching the class. So what if he had two students out forty go even if his best pupil Roxas Strife was being defiant all of a sudden doesn't mean he would have another star pupil in class. There were a lot of new faces this year. Surely, he would get another pupil. Maybe that Kairi girl or Riku. They see like an excellent choice.

As Roxas made it to the door Axel swooped pass blonde to block the door along with Xion and Demyx behind him.

"Roxy?" Xion's gentle voice penetrated his thoughts.

Roxas frowned and closed his eyes. Geez, he was just there. Damn it all! He needed to see if Sora was here not talk with his friends. Their eyes was on him. All the eyes were, the worried expressions. He needed to get the hell out of this classroom because gazes drive him.

"Get out of the way guys now!" Roxas demanded.

"Roxas listen," Axel said boldly, "I'm sure Sora is fine now sit down this class is nothing to blow off."

Roxas sighed. Axel was using the 'I'm your friend now listen to voice'. No one resisted that tone, no one even tried. Everyone knew most of time this voice was right. Although Axel was right, he didn't need to go wondering school just to find Sora because this class important but his brother, his twin brother was more important above everything. So he pushed passed through his friends shoving them off to side before he ran down hall with Axel calling him to come back but Roxas ignored pyro and continued running. Suddenly, he stopped running and headed to bathroom where knocked on door before entering.

"What!" Sora hissed, intending to scare whoever it was away.

But the voice on other side was one that would not be swayed, one who wouldn't leave no matter what.

"It's me Sora," Roxas called out, "Open the door please!"

"Are you alone, Roxy?"

"Yes."

Sora unlocked the door and opened it a few inches where Roxas pushed himself in before closing door to embraced brunet in tightly. Then his mouth cracked the smallest of smiles as tears escape from his eyes. If there anyone in this world besides Kairi or little kid could get Sora to tell his feelings, it was Roxas. He was just so fucking cute in his own. Definitely whenever the blonde cried.

"I'm sorry." mumbled Roxas.

"For what?" Sora asked.

"Not being there to help you I know Mr. Vexen assume much of his students but when he assume, he makes an ass out of you and me."

"But I should've know the answer!" wailed Sora. "If I wasn't sleepy or being an airhead than I would probably knew the answer! I wouldn't be here crying like a baby to you!" Roxas heart sanked as his twin buried his face in his chest. "All I could think about was seeing you, it blinded me... I was happy, Roxy..."

"What about you, Sora," Roxas whispered, "You need to be happy now that you're it doesn't matter if you fail a fucking class as long as you're happy than I'm too."

"So how did you managed to get out of classroom?"

Roxas grinned as he ran a hand through his hair. "Let's say I used my charm."

For Sora, he didn't understand what heck Roxas meant by his 'charm' but whatever it was it work. The two walked back to class where they both apologize to Mr. Vexen as well as persuade the teacher otherwise to not get them detention. Well, it just happened to work. Whatever method Roxas used for persuasion certainly work. Sora wanted to ask Roxas how he persuade Mr. Vexen but he didn't got a chance to since bell rang signaling it was lunch time. Oh well, he would just have to ask him another time. Sora, Roxas, and friends talked animatedly all way to cafeteria before getting in line where eventually the group caught their lunch heading to lunch table. Everyone sat down except for Sora who wanted to sit next to Roxas but Axel took his spot.

But no, no matter how Sora tried to talk Axel of getting up in order to sit next to Roxas it didn't work yet his twin on other hand got up to relocate shocking pyro and everyone else. Axel looked unnerved as Roxas walked away with Sora which same went for Riku, sometimes two wish they wasn't so close like night and day maybe everything would exceptionally soothing. There was something about the twins - it was fishy...

Sora and Roxas sat next to an empty table where someone from behind put their hand over their shoulders.

"Wow oh wow I'm surprise that you aren't eating lunch with pyromaniac, mermaid, bookworm, and the nobody? What's up Mister Chocobo Reject are you too cool to hang with nobodies now? Oh and lookie here it's my favorite little brother happy go lucky, why aren't you hanging out with other stooges you call friends?" questioned a familiar jokingly hinted with sarcasm voice.

The twins turned around to see a raven haired brother with golden eyes who was wearing black jeans, white simple shirt, and silver watch. To match his outfit he wore white high-tops.

"Vanitas is it really you?" asked Sora disbelieved.

"Of course it's me," scoffed Vanitas, "Who do you think it was Mickey Mouse from the clubhouse?"

"So these lamers are your actually your brothers, huh?" Seifer addressed as Fujin and Raijin followed after him. "It makes sense now. The brunet does look like you in face."

"Unfortunately yes," Vanitas replied, his face frowning, "Sora, Roxas, and Ventus are my brothers."

"Why aren't you hanging out with chicken-wuss and the lamers?" Seifer asked Roxas.

"Hn." was all Roxas said.

"Hey answer Seifer question when he ask you a question, y'know!" yelled Rai.

"YES!" Fuu chimed.

"It's okay guys, I think I like this lamer better than others." Seifer smirked.

"Oh my gosh did I just hear Seifer Almasy finally declare he likes a lamer?" questioned a black haired girl.

Seifer sighed. "Rinoa what are you doing here?"

"I go here." reminded the girl whose name said to be Rinoa.

"Who are you?" Sora asked.

"Who am I? I am Rinoa Heartilly-Cartaway!" she exclaimed, plopping next to Sora.

The two began talking animated along with Roxas and others. Soon afterwards Ventus came along with Aqua and Terra his new friends which Sora got to continued with their conversation but bell rang indicating that it was time to go class. They dismissed themselves from each other flooding into hallways either trying to get to class or locker to get books or whatever they needed for class. Classes went on like usual the teacher taught their lesson then assigned an assignment due after class. If you were lucky than you didn't have homework. However it seemed like everyone have homework since load of assignments the teacher would assigned in class. It was this if you didn't finished your assignments than it was homework. Just their luck.

Fortunately for some, they managed to get finished, and others unfortunately barely got anything done. It was exhausting day walking class to class. Some students were walking back to back in same direction to their next class. Hopefully, if your class was close than you were luck. So far, Sora hate to say all of his classes weren't nearly near each other except for P.E. and science periods. For instance, English and math was on west district on other side while some was in north, east, south, and west all mixed up in between. But luckily Sora managed to have all his classes with Roxas. Roxas knew the school like a book so all he needed to do is followed his twin around. Time was ticking meaning school was ending which it did in within minutes where everyone let out an uproar.

Sora and Roxas didn't intentionally meant to ditched their friends but somehow they forgotten all about them. Or maybe two wanted to be alone so badly that catch a ride with Vanitas for a change including Ventus tagged along. The brothers arrived home nobody was there, they separated into their own rooms before out of nowhere Vanitas hollered he was going somewhere. An hour later Terra and Aqua came to pick up Ventus. It was just twins. Finally!

They were alone, just how two liked it. Sora went in Roxas room to give him some company.

Roxas wrapped his hands around Sora's neck as he pressed his twin against the pillow. Their lips danced together in sync as they didn't dared split when they kissed, each time their tongues entwining before they separated for air.

"I love you." Roxas said, kissing Sora's forehead.

"I love you too." Sora replied, blinking his ocean blue eyes.

Sora couldn't believe his eyes there in far right he saw his older brother Vanitas and Ventus. Though he missed his brothers fiercely, it had been comforting fact that they were back in her life, to know that he wasn't alone in his suffering. Vanitas had tried to makes jokes sometime, and four brothers would laugh while their friends would just give them inquisitive looks. They didn't get the joke.

Since Roxas found Sora loved him more than a brother, Sora felt no need to keep anything a secret to him so he didn't have to sneak in his bedroom at night just to snuggled with him. Nobody was home except for them which was very quiet sort to speak. The more the merrier if Roxas would say so himself. Which was quite often, though their parents left them alone most of times because they considered Sora and Roxas mature young man who wouldn't have a house party like Vanitas or invite random girls over nor destroyed place either. The twins were trustworthy. Their parents never ever had problems if they ever left the two alone.

"You know...Ven just got pick up by Aqua and Ven...and Vanitas won't be pack in God knows when... and mom and dad went to Midgar due to their job so they won't be back for a while either..." Sora trailed as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"I know what you're going at you little pervert." Roxas winked.

Roxas kissed Sora again as he started unbuttoning his school shirt while brunet unzipped his pants pulling them all way to his ass. Once Roxas fully unbutton Sora's shirt he threw it aside before he started trailing kisses down Sora's neck to abdomen. Then all of a sudden the door creak open interrupting them which Sora immediately flew away from Roxas. Roxas groaned, irritated, and so many other words to describe how angry he was. Instantly Roxas trudged to door before the door flew open to see the twins half naked before anyone dared to questioned them. Roxas peaked his head out of door while he signaled Sora to pull his pants up and put his shirt back on.

"What do you want now!" Roxas demanded to know to who dared interrupted his sex with Sora.

In hallway appeared Axel, Xion, Demyx, Kairi, and Riku who was dressed up in expensive clothes which either was shorts, pants, jewelry, shirts, and shoes.

"We're going to Starlight pub tonight remember." Axel reminded.

"I would love to go but I'm busy tonight." Roxas said, pushing the door close.

"What are you doing that so important?" asked Riku who put his foot through door to stop him from closing the door.

"It's none of your business Riku so why are you concern?" Sora quipped.

"What are you doing in Roxas's room Sora?" questioned Xion.

"Why do you guys have so many questions?" Roxas inquired.

"We're busy so come back tomorrow." added Sora.

"You guys are doing nothing!" argued Axel.

"Nuh uh we're doing a lot of important things." countered Roxas.

"Like what! Please tell us what so important that you guys can't go out tonight!" Xion raged out, flailing her hands.

"C'mon Roxy," urged Demyx, "You promise! You promise remember!"

"I'm so sorry guys, honest but I can't go out tonight I hope you guys will forgive me now goodbye." Roxas apologized, trying to close the door.

However Riku and Axel pushed it all way opened overpowering Roxas who flew towards floor with Sora with him since he happened to behind him as well. The two twins groaned in pain as they helped each other up. Axel invited himself in Roxas's room as well as Riku who beckoned Kairi, Xion, and Demyx to come inside as well.

"You've big room." Axel observed.

"And you've big head now get out fucking out of room now!" Roxas sneered.

Sora sighed, "If it makes you guys feel any better we will go."

"Yay Sor Sor is coming!" Kairi cheered.

Axel, Riku, Demyx, and Xion fist pump each others fist with work well done before they left room to wait in living room for twins to get dress. Once their friends left the twins let out a heavy sigh as Sora left to get something to wear while Roxas went to his closet he pulled out a short sleeve white jacket with a hoodie that roman numeral XIII on it with checked design on shoulder part underneath he wore gray tank top and some black jeans. To complete his outfit he wore white nikes, silver crown necklace, and checkered wrist band on his right arm. After he finished dressing, he took his mobile phone from charge and mp3 player then proceeded to leave his room. He entered living room to see his friends sitting on couch then there was Sora. God, he look cute.

Sora wasn't scrawny or muscular nor fat he was just right in Roxas's book. Those turquoise skinny jeans the brunet was wearing hang perfectly on his ass. He wore a black shirt that had green design on also had white, purple, and turquoise with white shoelaces. Also in his hand he was carrying an air Jordan jacket which consists of green, purple, red, and black. If you look close there was Jordan symbol with a person jumping up holding a basket ball. Perfect. Simply perfect that's how good Sora look in clothes.

"Okay let's head out!" Axel shouted, pointing his finger at door signaling every they were leaving. Roxas locked door once everyone was out of house then followed others to a red Corvette that was parked near sidewalk.

As everyone abroad the car Axel did a left turn as he drove onto the road heading towards Stars Hollow Drive, Axel press the power buttons to windows as he turned on radio which played Don't Matter by Akon. Once song played everyone started singing song in unison as they laugh and look at each other as Axel continued to drive. Slowly the corvette pulled towards the center of town, the twilight's station came into view gazebo afterwards the car slowly drove into the parking lot. When group exited the car they walked towards the pub that had big bold letters that said "Starlight." Inside the pub was filled with laughter, insults were passed, talking, and commotion kept rising as Axel led group to a table to sit down. Once seated out of nowhere a look alike of Axel lunged onto pyro making his chair fall over with him and doppelganger but only difference is guy had a different hairstyle.

A large crack on Axel's forehead was bleeding profusely but not to bad but it still hurt like hell. "Reno... you bastard...you're so dead brother...when I done with you..." Moments ago those words would been heard but not now. Now they meant nothing. To Reno this was only a joke to him. Everything was fun and games to him.

With a grunt of irritation Axel shoved Reno off of him. "You're so dead!" number eight of organization gritted between teeth. The one whose name said to be Reno leap into the air but somehow he landed on his two feet. On one foot Reno spun around to tripped Reno mid swing as he fell to floor but quickly rolled back, regaining his footing only to receive a punch in face.

"Got your nose Lea!" Reno exclaimed, holding his fist up with his thumb sticking out from his two fingers. Axel vein popped out from corner of his head. He didn't like anyone calling him Lea well not everyone just Reno.

"Let me guess you're Axel's older brother."Riku guessed.

"Righto!" Reno sing-song.

"Who's Lea?" asked Sora.

"That's my-" Axel started.

"Good evening ladies and gentleman." A man with mane of silver tresses strode onto the stage with amethyst orbs who was wearing a loose shirt that is lilac in the front and violet in the back and black pants secured by a black belt with a silver skull belt buckle. The legs of his pants are tucked into knee-high lilac boots to complete outfit. He was waving at crowd as well as blowing kisses at women who fainted out of their children.

"Setzer! Setzer! Setzer!" high pitched girl voices cheered.

"Slutzer! Sultzer! Slutzer!" a familiar voice mocked from back.

Roxas knew who this was. It was Hayner along with Pence and Olette.

"That's very Hayner, you should be ashamed of yourself." Olette lectured, smacking dirty blonde behind his head.

"Oww," whined Hayner, "Why did you do that."

Pence giggled as Olette started scolding Hayner as if he was his mom while Hayner mimic everything she said but ended up getting two lumps on head by feisty brunet which made other boy in group laugh even harder. Xion watched in envy as how close the three of them were as they talk animatedly to each other. She wished Axel, Roxas, Demyx, and Zexion had funny moments like. Oh how she wished.

"What's wrong Xion?" Sora indicated since he saw frown on girl's face. "What's wrong?"

"Oh it's nothing." Xion said, waving her hand dismissively.

"It's some fine ladies here tonight!" Seltzer bellowed out causing his fangirls in front of stand to squealed at his comment. He flashed his signature smile not to mention the typical hair flip also. Typical. But still it made women in crowd crazy which began an uproar.

"I love you Setzer!"

"I love you more Setzer!"

"Hi Setzer!"

"Will you have my babies Setzer?"

"Setzer!"

Amidst the greetings from his fangirls, Setzer tossed his belt into ground as every woman exception for ones who weren't his fangirls jumped to catch belt but they ended up fighting for it in process.

"This isn't strip show Slutzer now get off the fucking stage!" Hayner cursed.

"Saved me a spot to sit next to you, gorgeous." Setzer winked at Hayner which made him want to barf. "I will be there in just a second be patient love."

Those words made Hayner's face drained green as he run out of pub to barf while Setzer's fangirls got jealous so they ran after him which dirty blonde haired teen ended running for his life.

Olette shook her head. "Poor Hayner."

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think?


End file.
